O despertar do tolo
by amarantine galasteri
Summary: Minna volta das férias diferente. Seus cabelos mudaram de cor sozinhos, ela tem sonhos pra lá de estranhos e sente que não sabe quem é na verdade. A única coisa que não mudou é o que sente por Olívio Wood. Mas será que uma sonserina orgulhosa teria chance com o capitão da Grifinória? E o que seu melhor amigo, Gabriel, acha disso?
1. Capítulo 1 - O retorno

Entre pais puxando crianças que iriam entrar para o primeiro ano, monitores correndo atrás de alunos que estavam empolgados demais com o retorno às aulas e grupos de garotas dando risinhos, estava um menino loiro, de cabelos arrepiados com uma quantidade inimaginável de gel e esforço e olhos verdes devastadores.

Gabriel Iodovin cansou de ser aquele menino adorável, exemplar e, se é pra ser sincero, com cara de nerd. Então, durante o verão, resolvera se reinventar. Parece bobagem quando falamos assim, parecia até sua mãe com seus livros "Comer, Enfeitiçar e Amar". Mas não tinha arranjado termo melhor para definir o que havia acontecido. Agora usava uma pequena argola na orelha, vestia uma jaqueta de couro, apesar do calor infernal da Estação King's Cross, e mascava um chiclete despachadamente. Olhava para os lados, procurando por seus amigos.

Durante suas férias inteiras esperou por aquele momento. Adoraria ver a reação dos colegas ao ver seu novo look. Se fosse a mesma que seus pais tiveram, ótimo.

"Minna vai pirar..." pensou na garota baixinha e tímida, sua melhor amiga. Ela não iria acreditar na coragem dele. Já começara a imaginar a expressão da menina quando visse a jaqueta de couro que quando alguém o chamou. Andrew Olivanders.

Ele correu para perto de Gabriel, esbaforido. Usava os cabelos ruivos de "weasley mestiço", penteados para trás, e uma jaqueta do Pegas de Montrose.

- Cara, - Andrew recuperou o fôlego. – Quase não chego a tempo.

Gabriel viu o grifinório o analisar de cima a baixo.

- O que aconteceu? Foi atropelado, mergulhou no piche e depois enfiou o dedo na tomada? - disse Andrew, rindo.

- Deixe de ser invejoso.

- Inveja? Sério? Bem se vê que você nunca foi o mais sensato de nós, meu amigo. - Andrew deu tapinhas nas costas de Gabriel.

Duas garotas da Corvinal passaram por eles dando risadinhas e cochichando.

- Senhoritas... - Olivanders cumprimentou, fazendo os risinhos aumentarem consideravelmente.

- Estúpido, cara. Odeio isso. - Gabriel reclamou, assim que as meninas se afastaram.

- Odeia o que? Garotas?

- Não, seu débil. Esses risinhos! "Você viu o loirinho?! Hihihihi" - Gabriel imitou, fazendo Andrew rir - Escutei essas baboseiras as férias inteiras. Por que não existem meninas sem risinhos?

- Você já pensou que talvez isso seja um bom sinal pro seu lado, meu amigo? E outra: meninas sem risinhos? Difícil. Só a Minna e, bom, ela não é muito menina...

- Olha lá hein, vê lá o que você fala dela!

- Calma, sou tão amigo dela quanto você!

Gabriel o encarou com uma expressão de deboche.

- Ok, tá, não tenho toda aquela conexão sonserina que você e o Sholk têm com ela, até porque isso me dá arrepios. Mas ela é uma das minhas melhores amigas sim. E tenho todo o direito de dizer que ela não é nada feminina. O Sholk parece mais uma menina do que ela, com aquele cabelão. E vamos mudar de assunto? Ele tá guardando uma cabine pra gente.

Sholk estava sentado em uma cabine logo no início do trem, com os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo torto e os grandes olhos azuis- escuros vidrados em algo que via fora da janela.

- Venham aqui! Olhem isso! - ele os chamou para espiar, sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos da janela.

Os meninos viram Olívio Wood, outro de seus amigos, conversando com uma garota. O capitão da Grifinória usava uma jaqueta vermelha com as inicias "OW" bordadas em amarelo, parecendo um ator de um filme americano para adolescentes. Ele sorria, radiante, para a menina que estava de costas para o trem.

Os garotos só viram que a menina tinha longos cabelos encaracolados e quase-azuis-de-tão-negros até a cintura. Usava uma calça jeans e uma blusa colada ao corpo magricelo.

- Poxa quem será ela? A Alícia não vai gostar dessa história. - Andrew cochichou.

- Pra dar bola pro Wood a menina deve ser desesperada - Gabriel comentou, ciumento, sabendo que 90% das meninas da escola se derretiam pelo capitão – É, ele não tava namorando a loirosa da Grifinória, a Spinnet?

- Pssiu... vamos escutar! - Sholk ralhou com os outros.

Todos aguçaram os ouvidos.

- Quantos anos se passaram desde que a gente viu? Você nem parece a mesma pessoa.

- É, eu não digo o mesmo de você. Ainda rola esse ar de galã.

Os três meninos reviraram os olhos com o elogio. Andrew fingiu vomitar.

- Vou acabar com a festa do Wood agora mesmo – decidiu Sholk. Então ele meteu a cabeça para fora da janela. - WOOD! PARE DE DAR UMA DE DON JUAN E ENTRE NO TREM AGORA! TEU NAMORADO ANDREW TÁ TE PROCURANDO!

Olívio adquiriu um tom de pele arroxeado, e uma expressão assassina, ao mesmo tempo em que Andrew deu um tabefe na cabeça de Sholk. A garota se virou para o trem e respondeu:

- Não sabia que o Olívio pegava o Drew, Sholk. Achei que vocês dois tivessem exclusividade – Minna respondeu, sorrindo.

Os meninos, chocados, constataram, que ela havia pintado os cabelos loiros nas férias, adotando madeixas negras, e perdido algumas das espinhas. O rosto, no entanto, ainda era o mesmo – os mesmos óculos sobre o rosto fino, os lábios rubros sem maquiagem.

- Por que sou sempre eu? – Sholk perguntou, pendurado na janela, aos outros dois.

- Vamos nos juntar aos _losers_? – Olívio revirou os olhos enquanto Minna assentia. Em questão de segundos, estavam diante deles, enquanto aquele silêncio constrangedor 'padrão' de quando o grupo se encontrava pela primeira vez após as férias tomava conta.

Os olhos de todos passaram pelos cabelos eletrocutados e pela jaqueta de couro de Gabriel, correram pelo porte atlético de Wood que, para o desgosto dos outros meninos, só havia ficado ainda mais evidente nas férias. Sholk tinha os cabelos ainda mais compridos e desgrenhados e Andrew mantinha suas sardas "do lado Weasley da família" sob uma camada fina de maquiagem que todos fingiam não ver, para manter a amizade. Minna, por sua vez, tinha crescido, pintado os cabelos e colocado uma pequena argola de um lado do nariz. Depois que o momento de análise passou, todos soltaram risos nervosos e apologéticos que logo se transformaram em uma gargalhada.

- Parem de me olhar assim!- Minna falou, brincando, escondendo o rosto com os cabelos.

- Minna, você espichou?- Sholk perguntou sem a mínima discrição - Rolou plástica? E essa bagaça do nariz que tá quase tão brega quanto o brinquinho do principezinho punk aqui? – ele indicou Gabriel.

- Pois saiba que eu curti o piercing da Minna – Iodovin reclamou, sentindo as orelhas enrubecerem logo em seguida.

- E para sua informação, não rolou plástica. Eu só pintei o cabelo.

Ela se sentou em um dos bancos da cabine, com os braços cruzados. Gabriel olhou para os olhos de Minna. A garota sorriu para ele, e foi como se os olhos dela sorrissem junto, como sempre. Aquela cumplicidade simples, rápida, que eles dividiam desde o primeiro ano. E, pelas suas mudanças, tão parecidas com as suas, suas ideias também eram bem parecidas.

- E eu? O Olívio é galã, o outro um pseudo-punk legal. Não ganho nenhum elogio da ala feminina? - Sholk cutucou Minna.

- Sai fora, Sholk. Como se você já não tivesse o ego inflado o suficiente – ela ri

- Depois dessa eu me jogava embaixo do trem! – Gabriel deu um peteleco na cabeça de Sholk e se sentou ao lado de Minna.

- Vamos nos comportar, para variar? Que tal me contarem como foram suas férias?

- Deixo o tema pra redação do Binns – Andrew muxoxou. Seu mau humor ao falar das férias era tão óbvio que ninguém pensou em insistir no assunto.

Assim que o trem começou a andar, Percy Weasley entrou na cabine.

- Alguém viu o Fred e o Jorge? Aqueles dois estão espalhando por aí que Harry Potter tá no Expresso. Dumbledore nos avisou que não era para gerar tumulto, mas...

- Peraí! Harry Potter tá nesse trem? – Andrew exclamou

- Tá... - disse Percy, revirando os olhos - Lembre-se, não queremos tumulto. Até mais.

Assim que Percy saiu, os meninos deram início a um longo diálogo sobre Harry Potter e seu feito memorável. Minna apenas escutou com atenção, já que não sabia muito sobre Potter. Quando escutar a conversa começou a ficar chato, ela se levantou.

- Vou comprar doces, alguém vai comigo?

- Eu vou. - Olívio se levantou e seguiu Minna.

Assim que estavam no corredor, Minna suspirou.

- Qual foi essa das férias do Andrew?

- Não faço ideia. Ele não me mandou uma coruja sequer nessas semanas. Mas eu aposto que ele deve ter levado um fora da Angelina. - Wood teorizou.

- Fala sério. Ele ainda tinha esperanças? E por que não comentou nada comigo? Eu podia dar uns toques, sei lá.

O olhar de Wood foi o suficiente pra Minna dar risada da própria argumentação.

- Tá, já entendi. Sou a menina mais inútil que vocês poderiam ter adotado no grupo. Porque, número um, eu sou um alienígena e não uma menina de verdade. E, dois, eu não sou um cara, então vocês não podem me bater quando eu faço bobagem. – ela imitou a argumentação que o próprio Wood e Sholk sempre usavam quando ela tentava assumir seu papel de garota.

- Que bobagem, Minna. – Wood deu seu melhor sorriso. A expressão de Minna ficou subitamente sombria. – Que foi agora?

- Será que o fato de sermos de casas diferentes está finalmente alcançando a gente? Afinal, sempre fomos os três sonserinos estranhos que andam com a dupla de grifinórios perdidos.

- Acho que isso não faz sentido. Nós adotamos vocês, não o contrário. E todos sabem das glórias gloriosas da minha casa.

- As glórias gloriosas das sete copas perdidas em sete anos consecutivos, você quer dizer. – Minna riu, mas logo engoliu o riso vendo que Wood ficara chateado com o comentário. – Ok, talvez neste ano as coisas melhorem para vocês. Afinal, agora você é capitão.

- É. Talvez.

- E, depois que ganharem o troféu, você vai ficar inflado de orgulho e me isolar. Os sonserinos não valerão mais nada. Serão formigas vistas do seu pedestal de capitão vitorioso.

Olívio sorriu com a lógica calculista de Minna. Ela tentou falar aquilo em um tom bem-humorado, mas ele sentia a preocupação por baixo de suas palavras. Era nesses raros momentos que ela mostrava o motivo de ter parado na casa de Slytherin.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Espero que isso seja sério.

- Claro que é. Pode confiar em mim.

Ela sorriu e, por um minuto, Olívio sentiu seu rosto formigar. Será que estava corando? Sua garganta coçou por um momento e ele precisou pigarrear.

- Já passamos três anos juntos por aqui. Não sei como pode pensar que eu trairia o movimento.

A lealdade incansável de Olívio, Minna refletiu, se vendo nos olhos castanhos do garoto. Não era por menos que ele havia ido parar na Grifinória. Nenhum sonserino que ela conhecia, mesmo os que ela admirava, se esforçariam tanto por outras pessoas.

No momento em que eles pegaram os (vários) doces, Alícia Spinnet apareceu no corredor do trem, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra. Lógico que no momento em que ela viu Olívio acompanhado pela 'cobrinha sonserina', ela fechou a cara. Não querendo arranjar problema, Minna pegou os doces da mão de Wood e, sem dizer uma palavra, começou a voltar para a cabine dos meninos, deixando-os a sós.

- Minna, onde você vai? – Olívio reclamou. A garota deu uma piscadela compreensiva para ele e saiu rapidamente. Lógico que ela sentia aquele familiar nó no peito sempre que via Wood com outras meninas, ainda mais com Alícia, já que o negócio entre eles parecia estar ficando sério. Mas a essa altura do campeonato, Minna já tinha prática em disfarçar. Sabia que sempre seria a amiga, aquela que ri das piadas sujas, a nerd que ajuda nos deveres de poções. E tinha perfeita noção de como era estúpido gostar do capitão de quadribol do time da Grifinória. Tinha criado até um jogo interno e ganhava pontos cada vez que não esboçava alguma reação comprometedora quando estava próxima de Olívio.

Nos últimos dois anos em que fora apaixonada por ele, tinha acumulado vários pontos.

Assim que ela abriu cabine, com sérias dificuldades por estar carregada de doces viu Sholk voar do seu banco para cima dela. Tudo pareceu entrar em câmera lenta. Com uma mão, de alguma forma, ele segurou os dois braços de Minna e com o outro braço, pegou todos os doces e, com um salto, voltou para seu lugar. Minna ficou paralisada.

- E então, - ele disse, com a boca cheia de sapo de chocolate - como foram as férias? Ou vamos realmente deixar todos esses detalhes picantes para a redação do Binns?

Tentando desviar a atenção do chocolate escorrendo pelo canto da boca de Sholk, ao mesmo tempo em que se recuperava do susto, Minna respondeu:

- Fui para a praia com meus pais. Perdi as contas de quantos "Aí branquela!" eu escutei. Eu já sou praticamente albina, mas imagine ficando quase quatro anos sem ir à praia. Aí decidi que, se eu pintasse o cabelo, não pareceria tão esquisita. Mas essa cor só ressaltou ainda mais meu bronze de barriga de lesma. Talvez se eu tivesse escolhido um castanho...

Ela percebeu que o olhar dos meninos havia se tornado distante, desinteressado. Lógico. Depois de anos andando com "homens" ela deveria saber que papo sobre beleza não iria entretê-los. E, por um lado, ficou aliviada. Sentou-se ao lado de Gabriel e buscou o olhar dele.

- É, foi isso. Sem muitas novidades – ela se apressou a terminar.

Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas a encarando. Sentiu que havia algo de errado ali. Mas como Andrew logo tomou a palavra, sua atenção foi desviada

- Bom... eu fiquei na casa dos meus avós, trabalhando na loja de varinhas, para variar. Mas não rolou nada de empolgante. Tudo continua igual no bom e velho Beco Diagonal. Aliás, Minna, meu avô quer saber se sua varinha experimental ainda funciona - Andrew suspirou.

- O sangue de basilisco nunca me decepcionou – Minna afirmou, inconscientemente tocando o punho da varinha em seu bolso, todo esculpido com escamas. Será que deveria perguntar algo sobre Angelina?

- EUZINHO fui treinar quadribol com meu avô. Que, devo lembrar, é Kenni Whisp! - Sholk se vangloriou antes que ela pudesse falar com Andrew sobre suas decepções amorosas – E esse era o momento em que o Wood deveria estar aqui, para ficar assustado. Cadê a criança?

- Alícia – Minna respondeu, dando de ombros, sorrindo (não sem dificuldade). Resolveu mudar de assunto – Seu avô ainda está naquela ilha perdida no meio do nada?

- E só sai de lá carregado. – Sholk disse, com amargura. Por algum motivo misterioso, seu avô, um ex-jogador de futebol de renome, resolvera se isolar em uma ilha há alguns anos, e nunca mais pusera os pés fora de lá. Alguns acreditavam que tinha sido no auge da glória de Voldemort e o medo o fizera fugir. Mas Sholk tinha outras teorias. Seu avô não era medroso. E sempre que se referia ao mundo "lá de fora", parecia descrente.

Não demorou muito para a mulher do carrinho de doces chegar na cabine e ficar supresa com as embalagens vazias jogadas por todos os cantos. Mesmo assim, Sholk comprou outra tonelada de sapos e feijõezinhos de todos os sabores. Minna havia começado a ficar sonolenta e um pouco enjoada pelo mastigar incessante do amigo, então se levantou:

- Acho que vou andar por aí. De novo. Devo ser meio claustrofóbica ou sei lá... quem sabe seja muito tempo na mesma sala do que o Sholk.

- Já está começando a ficar Sholkada pelo meu charme? – ele disse, mostrando um sorriso cheio de dentes sujos de chocolate.

- Sholkada?- Andrew perguntou, incrédulo.

- Sholke é o efeito que eu causo nas meninas. – O sonserino passou a mão pelos cabelos, dando uma piscada para Minna.

- É agora mesmo que eu saio daqui – Minna saiu logo, segurando a gargalhada.

Janice Spinnet estava no corredor e chamou Minna com um aceno.

- Você não vai acreditar em quem está aqui do lado da minha cabine. – A Corvinal sussurrou, enquanto Minna tentava não lembrar o quanto ela parecia com sua irmã mais nova. Ela e Minna olharam, disfarçadamente, para dentro da cabine indicada e viram Harry Potter ao lado de um menino ruivo.

- É ele. Ele não parece tão esquisito quanto eu imaginava. Achei que ele ia ser tipo um super herói, sabe, com olhos que mudam de cor, coisa e tal. – Janice sorriu.

Ela resolveu acompanhar Minna na sua volta pelo trem. Passaram por Lino Jordan que, orgulhoso, exibia uma aranha gigante. Neste momento, avistaram um homem usando um estranhíssimo turbante roxo saindo do banheiro. Minna não conseguiu tirar os olhos dele. Talvez fosse o efeito do turbante, mas tinha a impressão que era algo mais. Seus olhos arderam – como se tivessem colocado uma cebola picada bem debaixo de seu nariz.

Os olhos dele também faiscaram para a garota. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo até que ele desviou o olhar e entrou na cabine mais próxima. Parecendo sair de um transe, Minna verificou se Janice não havia notado seu comportameto estranho. Ao ver que estava segura, se voltou para o outro lado do corredor, para retornar a sua cabine. Sua vida já era bem estranha normalmente. Não precisava de nada que a tornasse mais absurda.

- Arrrre!

- Calma aí, Minna!

- Olívio?!

Ela dera um encontrão no capitão. Sorte que ele a segurou pela cintura. Reparou que ele realmente estava mais forte. E, para que ele não notasse, resolveu logo mudar de assunto.

- Vai com calma! Por que você tava me espreitando? – ela ralhou. Olívio só sorriu. Minna xingou todos os ancestrais de Wood por terem dado a ele o seu sorriso. Os olhares deles se encontraram, e logo tomaram rumos diferentes. Olívio, corando, pigarreou e disse:

- Errrmm... então, eu estava preocupado. Bem, não estava preocupado, mas sim curioso! Onde você estava?

- Andando por aí! Com a Janice! – ela indicou a menina, que deu um risinho nervoso para Wood. – Vimos o Potter.

- Potter? Que... Ah! Harry! Lógico.

-E a Alícia? – Minna perguntou, fingindo interesse.

- Pois é, ela ficou falando de você as férias inteiras. Sobre as flores, sobre a forma com que você pediu ela em namoro... – Janice revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

Minna sentiu algo gelado em seu estômago e parecia que o sangue havia se esvaído de seu corpo. Houve um momento de silêncio constrangedor. Que Olívio tentou preencher com um "pois é...".

- Nossa, não sabia que vocês estavam namorando. – Minna tentou se recuperar – Parabéns, eu acho.

- Valeu, eu acho. – ele riu.

- Por onde andaram? – Gabriel surgiu no corredor, olhando de Minna para Wood. Seus olhos mal pararam em Janice que, mais uma vez, deu seu risinho nervoso.

- Ah, só fui conversar com a Janice e achei o Olívio!- Ela apontou o capitão, como se Gabriel não pudesse vê-lo. Minna estranhou o olhar do colega sonserino. E estranhou mais ainda que estivesse dando explicações. Naquele momento, ela sentiu como se seus olhos verdes lessem seus pensamentos. Ficou feliz quando ele parou de encará-la e passou a olhar para Olívio.

- Nós literalmente nos esbarramos no corredor. - Wood também pareceu constrangido com o olhar de Gabriel. Deu uma risada falsa e rumou para a cabine, onde se sentou ao lado de Sholk, que roncava como um animal hibernando depois de ter se entupido de comida. Andrew se divertia fazendo nós no cabelo do sonserino, usando magia. Minna se despediu de Janice e, para se distrair e processar as informações recentes, passou a ajudar Andrew e fazer trancinhas em Sholk. A cada laçada ela respirava fundo e pensava que devia esquecer Wood. Mas era difícil quando o capitão estava bem na sua frente, como sempre esteve, lendo "O Goleiro Primoroso" com sua expressão de concentração.

Gabriel, por sua vez, decidiu que era maduro demais para zoar com Sholk e tirou o "Apanhador no campo de centeio" de uma mochila, mergulhando na leitura. De vez em quando lançava um ou outro olhar para seus amigos. E via mais do que gostaria de ver. Minna estava claramente chateada. E Olívio não tirava os olhos dela.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Choconhaque

Depois das festividades, quando a sala comunal da Sonserina estava em silêncio, Minna, em seu roupão verde estampado com sapos, preparava duas xícaras de chocolate quente – só um pouquinho alteradas com duas doses de conhaque que ela havia conjurado. Ela iria precisar.

Gabriel, sentado no sofá observava a garota. Como era possível que houvesse mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo? Não era só o cabelo, mas havia algo em sua postura.

Sorrindo, e fingindo não perceber o olhar desconfiado do amigo, Minna entregou uma xícara para Gabriel.

- Bolo?

- Claro.

Ela conjurou uma cesta de muffins de aveia com gotas de chocolate e, segurando sua xícara, sentou-se ao lado de Gabriel. O garoto apressou-se a enfiar o maior dos muffins na boca.

- Um brinde a nossa quinta noite em claro, antes do primeiro dia de aulas.- Minna sorriu, batendo sua xícara na do garoto.

- Que essa tradição se mantenha- Ele falou, solenemente e de boca cheia, antes de tomar um demorado gole de chocolate quente que desceu queimando. Gabriel olhou escandalizado para Minna que, por sua vez, deu de ombros.

- É pra dar coragem em ano de NOMs.

Por fim ele riu. Não era hora de ser o nerd certinho. Deu um gole bem demorado em sua xícara e sentiu que a bebida o deixou ainda mais ansioso. Ele observou aquela Minna mutante deixar sua xícara em cima da mesinha que havia diante deles e estava tão distraído olhando para seus longos dedos que não percebeu quando os olhos dela pousaram em seu rosto.

- Qual é a história do brinco?

Ela levantou a mão para examinar a argola, mas Gabriel deu um tapinha gentil nela, corando.

- Nem ouse.

- Achei que caiu bem. Sério mesmo.

- Faz sentido você achar isso, já que resolveu fazer a mesma coisa. Qual é a história do cabelo?

- Você acreditaria se eu contasse?

- Provavelmente.

Minna se afastou e Gabriel ficou aliviado por ela ter se afastado, por mais que seu bom senso dissesse que não era uma coisa boa de se desejar.

- Ok, desembucha - ele a apressou.

- Meu cabelo mudou de cor. Sozinho.

- Oi? Como assim?

- Dormi loira. Acordei morena. Pesquisei muito sobre ocorrências como essas e todas apontaram para metamorfomagos. Mas as transformações dessa galera normalmente são intencionais, não se acorda de um jeito diferente.

- E o que você vai fazer sobre isso?

- Não sei. Não sei com quem falar. Sempre tem o Snape, mas...

- Ele é uma ótima opção, você sabe.

- Mas... - Minna continuou, irritada por ter sido interrompida - queria resolver isso sozinha.

- E se você tiver sido enfeitiçada? E se for um resquício do que aconteceu no primeiro ano?

Minna balançou a cabeça negativamente, fechando os olhos como se pudesse afastar as lembranças.

- Fui examinada depois daquilo, lembra? Não tem nada de errado comigo.

- Bom, se serve de consolo, o novo cabelo ficou bonito. - Gabriel corou furiosamente e colocou toda a culpa das palavras no maldito choconhaque.

- Sabe o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? - a garota fingiu não ouvir Gabriel, seus olhos se perdendo em algo que ela não podia ver - Aquele que vimos na cerimônia de seleção?

- O do turbante?- Gabriel lembrava-se claramente da figura bizarra.

- Ele mesmo. Você não achou que ele era todo esquisito?

- Minna, isso não tá na cara?

- Não nesse sentido! Não só por causa do turbante. Ele não te passou uma sensação estranha?

- Não mais do que qualquer pessoa de turbante passaria, eu acho.

- Quando eu o vi, pela primeira vez, no trem...

- Você viu ele no trem? – "Será que era isso que estava incomodando?", pensou, lembrando-se da cara chateada da amiga.

- Foi muito rápido. Mas eu olhei pra ele e ele me olhou de volta de um jeito tão estranho.

- Ih, Minna! - Gabriel riu- Ter casos com professores dá expulsão. E se for mesmo o que você quer, acho que consegue coisa melhor do que o Turbante. O Snape, por exemplo. Sempre chamando você de a melhor aluna, coisa e tal.

- Não seja babaca, você entendeu o que eu disse. E não coloque o Snape na história. Ele é um professor muito decente.

- Isso é o que você acha. Vai saber o que não se passa pela cabeça dele. Vendo uma aluninha querida demonstrando toda sua rebeldia com piercing no nariz e tomando conhaque em plena sala comunal. Aposto que ele ia achar a cena bem divertida.

- Fala sério, cala a boca.

- Ou eu falo ou eu calo.

- Por que você precisa ser tão babaca? Vamos mudar de assunto. O que achou do Potter na Grifinória? O povo todo daqui tava torcendo pra ele acabar na Sonserina.

- Não vi nada de extraordinário nele, pra falar a verdade.

- Eu também.

Eles conversaram até as primeiras horas da madrugada, quando o conhaque passou a impedir que ficassem acordados. Subiram para os quartos e tudo o que Gabriel concluiu da conversa foi que Snape acharia essa nova Minna bem atraente. Como ele.

Na primeira manhã de aulas, Sholk, Gabriel e Minna se encontraram nas masmorras e foram juntos ao Grande Salão. Tomavam um café da manhã reforçado para se manterem acordados quando Bruno, um monitor de cabelos negros e testa espinhenta, passou entregando os horários.

- Flitwick na primeira aula, Sibila na segunda, um tal de Quirrel nas outras duas e Binns na última. – Sholk concluiu.

- Quirrel é o professor do turbante - Minna lembrou, coçando o queixo. - Ah não... - ela adquiriu um ar desanimado.

- O que?

Minna não precisou responder. Marcos Flint se aproximava. Tinha um ar irritante e confiante demais. Ele, Gabriel e Sholk não se entendiam desde o segundo ano, quando fizeram os testes para o time de quadribol.

- Iodovin e Choquinho! - ele berrou, cumprimentando-os.

- Flint, como vai? - Gabriel perguntou, seco.

- Pra falar a verdade, muito bem. Adivinhe quem é o novo capitão do time?

- Pelo jeito...

- Sim, Iodovin! EU!

- Fala sério - Minna reclamou, alto demais. Flint olhou para a garota, como se não tivesse reparado nela antes.

- Minna...?

- Sim, Marcos, esse é meu nome - ela muxoxou, virando-se para o café da manhã. Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas. Sempre desconfiou que Minna tivesse uma paixonite por Flint, mas sabia que se o recém-capitão havia olhado duas vezes seguidas para ela seria muito.

Marcos fingiu não ter ouvido os comentários da garota e seus olhos voltaram para Gabriel

- E o que é isso na orelha? Tá virando fruta? Ou melhor, assumindo que é fruta?

Gabriel ficou mudo.

- Eu gostei.- Minna encarou Flint, novamente, surpreendendo os três garotos e apontou para o próprio piercing - Tanto que também fiz um. A gente não tem medo de se furar. Ou de um pouco de sangue.

Com a menção da palavra "sangue", Flint ficou pálido. Foi sentar do outro lado da mesa, de onde ainda encarava Gabriel.

- Minna, você não precisava ter se metido. – Iodovin ficou irritado com a situação. Defendido por uma garota? E por Minna? Ela, por sua vez, sorriu.

- Desculpa, princesa. - após ser chamado de princesa, e justamente por Minna, Gabriel se escondeu por trás do suco de abóbora.

- Ele vai aprontar alguma coisa, tenho certeza. Agora que é capitão vai querer abusar do poder. Escreva o que estou te dizendo.- Sholk comentou, preocupado. Neste momento, eles perceberam que o olhar de Minna tinha se perdido no outro lado do salão.

- EI! - Sholk chamou a atenção – Time da Sonserina em crise aqui! Vai escutar ou não?

- Desculpe. Estava distraída.

- Percebi - Gabriel olhou para o outro lado do salão e viu que Minna olhava para Olívio, que conversava animadamente com os gêmeos Weasley. "Queda pelo Flint nada", remoeu. Também havia percebido o jeito com que Wood olhava para ela e não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa história. Afinal ele não estava namorando com aquela Alícia? Sholk riu sonoramente.

- O que? – Minna perguntou, não vendo a graça

- O Wood tá de cueca de oncinha? – ele sorriu, cutucando a garota. O fato de Sholk, a pessoa mais desligada do mundo, também ter percebido tornou a situação ainda mais irritante para Gabriel. A garota fez cara de deboche.

- Só estava imaginando se ele já sabe que o novo capitão é o Flint. Não sei se ele vai ficar muito feliz com essa história. E por que toda essa preocupação com os meus olhos?

- Preciso proteger sua virtude, como menina oficial do grupo. Você não sabia que vai morrer virgem? Pois é, agora sabe.

- Cala a boca e toma seu café, Sholk. – Minna puxou o menino para o banco. Gabriel decidiu que um voto de castidade talvez não fosse uma ideia ruim para Minna.


	3. Capítulo 3 - O espelho sem reflexo

Minna desenhava em seu pergaminho, distraída, enquanto Flitwick ensinava mais algum dos feitiços que ela, Gabriel e Sholk haviam aprendido no segundo ano. Poxa, estavam no quinto ano, podiam ensinar coisas mais interessantes a eles.

Ela estava perdida em suas reflexões quando Flitwick a chamou.

- Senhorita Moncharmin! - ela pareceu acordar de um transe - o professor Snape está pedindo que você o encontre em sua sala de aula.

Minna não fazia ideia de como Flitwick havia recebido uma mensagem de Snape, sem que alguém entrasse em sua sala. E tinha ainda menos ideias sobre o motivo que o mestre de poções teria para chamá-la em horário letivo, quando tinha aula com ele no dia seguinte.

Por isso mesmo, se apressou em reunir seu material e sair da sala, sob o olhar preocupado de Gabriel e Sholk.

Ao chegar nas masmorras, na sala de Snape, viu o professor com os olhos fixos em um pergaminho. No momento em que a avistou, ele dobrou o pergaminho, apressado, e o guardou no bolso das vestes.

- Olá, Minna. Você parece diferente. - ele estreitou os olhos analisando os cabelos da garota e o piercing em seu nariz.

- Olá, professor. O senhor me chamou? - Minna esperava, sinceramente, que o motivo daquela reunião não seria uma bronca sobre o piercing.

- É claro que chamei, ou você não estaria aqui. Sente-se.

Minna já estava acostumada com a cortesia habitual de Snape. Sentou-se e olhou nos olhos do professor, para mostrar que não se sentia intimidada por ele. Lógico que era uma mentira.

- O que aconteceu com o seu cabelo?

- Como o professor pode ver, eu o pintei. Cansei de ser loira.

- Não minta para mim - o tom de voz de Snape não se alterou com a denúncia. Continuava baixo e determinado - Você não o tingiu.

A garota ficou assustada. Como Snape poderia saber aquilo? A única pessoa para quem tinha contado era Gabriel.

- Não, professor. Ele simplesmente mudou de cor, do dia para a noite.

- Imaginei. - Snape baixou os olhos e, de uma gaveta de sua mesa, tirou uma tesoura dourada. - Posso?

Minna não poderia achar aquilo mais estranho, mas, sem saída, concordou. Apesar de tudo, confiava em Snape. E se, seja lá o que ele fosse fazer com seu cabelo, a ajudasse a descobrir mais sobre sua própria situação, então ela toparia.

Sentiu as mãos trêmulas do professor puxarem uma mecha de seu cabelo e, com um plec, algumas pontas se soltaram em uma pequena bandeja de prata que Snape havia arranjado.

No momento em que os fios tocaram a bandeja, a cor deles mudou para loiro novamente.

- Fascinante - Snape murmurou.

- O que isso quer dizer? - Minna perguntou, assustada.

- Não faço ideia. - só pelo olhar de Snape, Minna sabia que ele fazia, sim, muitas ideias. - E isso aconteceu durante suas férias, você diz?

- Sim, professor, durante as férias.

- Entendo. Minna, pode me acompanhar, por favor?

Sem esperar que ela respondesse, Snape se encaminhou para a porta da sala e saiu. Restou a Minna seguí-lo, como um cachorro.

Eventualmente, eles chegaram a uma sala que, normalmente, ficava trancada, próxima à biblioteca. Snape tirou a varinha do bolso, deu uma leve batida com ela na maçaneta que, instantaneamente, se soltou. Ao entrar, Minna se deparou com um enorme espelho.

- Esse é o espelho de Ojesed, Minna. Um artefato muito curioso que está passando uma temporada em nossa escola. - Snape olhou para seu próprio reflexo no espelho, mas não sustentou o olhar por muito tempo. Parecia não gostar do que via. - Por favor, você pode olhar para seu próprio reflexo?

Minna se posicionou bem em frente ao espelho e olhou para si mesma. A princípio, nada aconteceu. Depois a superfície do objeto foi se enchendo de fumaça negra, até ficar completamente encoberto por uma cor escura e fosca.

- O que você vê? - Snape perguntou, com um toque de ansiedade em sua voz.

- Absolutamente nada, professor. Nem o meu reflexo. - Minna respondeu com sinceridade.

- Mas isso não é possível, Minna. - Snape fechou os olhos e, depois de alguns segundos, os abriu, assustado - Sim, você está falando a verdade.

- Eu sei. - a garota respondeu mal-humorada. - Professor, eu não entendo o que está acontecendo aqui. Qual é o problema?

- O espelho de Ojesed mostra os desejos mais profundos de nossas almas. Aqueles que, às vezes, nem admitimos para nós mesmos.

- E por que eu não vejo nada?

- É essa a questão. O homem mais feliz do mundo, aquele que não tem nenhum outro desejo, veria a si mesmo, se olhasse no espelho. Mas ele veria alguma coisa. O que significa não conseguir ver nada?

- Eu não sei o que desejo, talvez. Quero muitas coisas para a minha vida, mas não tenho uma vontade específica.

- Sempre há um desejo que se sobrepõe, Minna, mesmo que ele seja momentâneo. Não, eu preciso entender melhor o que está acontecendo. Volte para suas aulas, por favor, e mande minhas desculpas ao Flitwick.

Se Minna já não estava muito concentrada na aula de Flitwick antes de sua conversa com Snape, agora ela era apenas um corpo presente em sala, com os pensamentos bem distantes. Sabia que tinha desejos. Muitos. Pensou em se tornar uma grande bruxa, autora de livros. Pensou em Olívio. Pensou em saber mais sobre si mesma.

Então por que nada apareceu no espelho?

A aula de Quirrel no fim do dia também não ajudou muito. A sensação de estar sendo sufocada pela presença do professor não havia mudado. Ela sentou ao lado de Gabriel, no fundo da sala, e, mesmo assim, sentia-se mal. O pior era quando o olhar do professor caía diretamente sobre ela.

Gabriel, é claro, percebia tudo. Sabia que, no fim daquele dia, teriam uma longa conversa na sala comunal.


	4. Capítulo 4 - O desejo mais profundo

A boca de Gabriel foi abrindo à medida em que Minna contava sua história. Mas quando ela chegou na parte em que Snape à colocava em frente ao espelho de Ojesed, sua expressão tornou-se cética.

- É impossível, Minna, como um espelho pode saber qual é o seu desejo mais forte? Não faz sentido. Aposto que o Snape inventou essa história para te assustar, tirar mais informações, sei lá.

- Mas isso também não faz sentido. O que o Snape ganha me assustando? Ou com mais informações sobre... eu? Não é um tópico assim tão interessante para que o professor de poções invista um tempo considerável nessa história.

- Sendo interessante ou não, o fato é que ele está investindo tempo em você sim. E como não poderia ser interessante? - ele olhou ao redor para ter certeza que não estavam sendo ouvidos na sala comunal e falou em voz baixa - Seu cabelo mudou de cor de um dia para o outro.

- Ok, e como vamos saber se ele está falando a verdade sobre o espelho ou não? - Minna revirou os olhos, tentando afastar o seu espanto sobre si mesma.

- É simples. Vamos até ele eu vejo meu reflexo. - Gabriel não via a menor possibilidade dos poderes do espelho serem reais. Ele nem sabia o que era aquilo que mais desejava. E como um garoto de 15 anos poderia saber, afinal? No verão, ele achou que o que mais queria era furar a orelha. Agora, o furo ardia e coçava.

- Não seria bom chamar os outros? A gente pode conseguir uma amostragem maior.

- É uma ótima ideia, Min.

E na hora, realmente parecia.

Mas quando Minna verificou, no dia seguinte, que a porta da sala do espelho estava trancada e que precisaria enfeitiçar a fechadura para conseguir entrar, ter um grupo de quatro amigos barulhentos (e que, por acaso, incluía o absolutamente maravilhoso capitão da Grifinória) sua ideia foi perdendo a graça até chegar a um ponto que começou a irritá-la. Basicamente, ela tentava arrombar uma porta enquanto os meninos faziam uma 'cortina' ao seu redor. Eles eram tão mais altos que ela que, realmente, ficava fácil desaparecer no meio deles. No entanto, tantas pessoas olhavam para eles e, com certeza, achavam seu comportamento suspeito que a ideia tornou tudo mais difícil. Ainda mais quando 'aquela Alícia' apareceu para se jogar para cima de Wood.

Quando sentiu a fechadura ceder, ela puxou Gabriel pela mão para dentro da sala e deixou os outros garotos distraindo os passantes. As bochechas de Iodovin adquiriram um tom rubro.

- Credo, nós só arrombamos uma porta, não matamos ninguém, não precisa ficar se sentindo tão culpado.

Por sorte, Sholk entrou logo em seguida na sala.

- Ufa, deu tudo certo né? Daqui a pouco o Andrew entra. O Olívio ainda tá tentando se livrar da Alícia. Menina grudenta, vou te contar. "Líviozinho, vamos na Madame Pudifoot no primeiro passeio a Hogsmeeeeade?" - Sholk imitou a garota com perfeição, fazendo os outros dois caírem no riso. - Enfim, cadê o espelho do mal?

Assim que Minna apontou o enorme objeto no outro canto da sala, Sholk a olhou com desconfiança.

- E você tem certeza que ele não está amaldiçoado? Esse negócio tem uma cara bizarra.

- Tenho certeza, Sholk.

- E por que temos que fazer isso mesmo?

A garota não havia contado toda a verdade aos amigos - apenas para Gabriel. Não queria que pensassem que era mais maluca ainda.

- Li em um livro sobre ele. Ele mostra os desejos mais profundos da sua alma. E para mim, me mostrou conseguindo a nota máxima nos NOMs. - a 'nerdice' da garota era tão inquestionável no grupo que ninguém questionou a sua história.

Andrew entrou na sala e, sem dizer uma palavra, se colocou na frente do espelho.

- E aí? - Gabriel perguntou, vendo que Minna torcia as mãos de nervosismo.

- Eu me vejo descobrindo a varinha mais poderosa do mundo. Aquela da história das Relíquias da Morte. Eu e meu avô conseguimos descobrir a fórmula de seu cerne e ficamos ricos. - Andrew sorria olhando a cena dentro do espelho - Isso é impressionante. Tem certeza que ele não mostra o futuro?

- Absoluta. - Minna respondeu categórica, o que pareceu deixar Andrew chateado. - Quer dizer, até pode ser seu futuro, nunca se sabe. Só sei que isso é o que você mais deseja no momento.

- Minha vez! - Sholk empurrou Andrew e se posicionou na frente do espelho. - É, esse negócio parece funcionar mesmo.

- O que você esta vendo?

- Sou eu ganhando a copa das casas, enquanto o Flint beija meus pés. Tenho três namoradas, uma com cada cor de cabelo.

Minna revirou os olhos para Sholk enquanto Olívio entrava na sala.

- Poxa, demorou hein - Andrew reclamou enquanto Wood ajeitava os cabelos e a gola da camisa. "10 pontos de autocontrole pra Sonserina", Minna pensou, enquanto via como ele ficava incrível de cabelo bagunçado e reprimia a raiva por ter sido Alícia "a pentelha" Spinnet quem tinha feito isso com ele.

- Quem é o próximo? - a garota perguntou olhando para Wood e Gabriel.

- Cheguei agora, não quero furar fila. Vai lá, Gabriel - Olívio sorriu enquanto passava a mão nos lábios e nas bochechas para verificar se não havia manchas de batom.

Gabriel posicionou-se na frente do espelho. Precisou fazer força para não abrir a boca com o que viu. Ele andava pelos jardins de Hogwarts cobertos de neve com Minna a seu lado. De mãos dadas. Ele parava para fotografá-la e ela tirava a câmera de suas mãos para beijá-lo. Quase pôde sentir o momento. O vento congelante contrastando com os lábios quentes de Minna. O sorriso da garota.

E os olhar dela pesando em suas costas, no mundo real. Será que ninguém mais realmente poderia ver o que ele via? Desgrudou os olhos do espelho, não sem dificuldade, esperando ver rostos surpresos, abismados. Mas quando encontrou os olhos dos amigos viu que nenhum deles tinha a menor ideia do que ele acabara de ver.

- E então? - Minna perguntou, sorrindo. - Você não tá com uma cara muito boa.

- É que... é que ali eu... eu virei o Ministro da Magia. - Ele inventou a história mais absurda que pôde naquele momento. Tão absurda, que todos acreditaram nele. Menos Minna, é claro.

- Não sabia que você tinha esses desejos de grandeza política.

- Pois é, acho que tenho. Nunca pensei muito sobre isso. - Gabriel tentou acabar com o assunto de uma vez - Wood, falta você.

- Sim senhor, senhor Ministro - Wood sorriu e colocou-se em frente ao espelho.

- Aposto um galeão como ele vai se ver ganhando a copa. - Sholk cochichou.

Mas Gabriel prestava atenção na expressão de Olívio. Não era a expressão de quem se via ganhando a copa de quadribol ou a copa das casas. Era a expressão de quem via algo completamente inesperado. Uma expressão parecida com a sua. Subitamente ele desviou os olhos do espelho e, quando o olhar de Minna encontrou o dele, ele apressou-se a olhar para outro lugar.

- O que houve, Wood? - Até Sholk percebeu que havia algo de errado.

- Eu me vi terminando com a Alícia.

O silêncio que se fez na sala pesou no grupo todo.

- Achei que vocês estivessem bem. - Andrew questionou.

- É, eu também. - Sholk concordou. - Afinal vocês estavam até agora...

- Mas acho que eu não queria estar com ela. Não de verdade.

Minna sentiu um comichão na garganta com as palavras de Olívio - a sensação se converteu em um tremor que tomou conta de seu corpo todo. Precisou respirar fundo antes de falar:

- Esse é o grande desejo da sua vida, Olívio? Só... terminar com a Alícia?

Gabriel pôde perceber que não. Que não era só isso que Wood havia visto no espelho. E, com base em sua própria atitude ao ver o seu desejo mais profundo, chutaria que Olívio não queria algo muito diferente do que ele próprio. Tinha certeza que, no espelho, Olívio terminava com Alícia. Para ficar com Minna. A única diferença é que o capitão não conseguiu inventar uma história, como ele havia feito.

- Parece tão pouco, né? - Wood suspirou.

- Nenhuma taça? Nenhuma defesa incrível no quadribol? - Sholk franziu as sobrancelhas.

- É claro que tinha taças. E defesas - Olívio ficou na defensiva.

- É algo tão simples de ser resolvido, Wood. Vai lá e termina o namoro. Pronto - Andrew deu de ombros. - Nossos ouvidos serão gratos também.

- Mas e o time? Quer dizer, Alícia é apanhadora...

- Você vai aguentar um namoro que não quer só para evitar um climão no treino? - Sholk, que nunca teve uma namorada, adotou um tom de 'entendido no assunto'.

- Não preciso decidir isso agora. - Wood suspirou. - E você, Minna? Não vai arriscar dar uma olhada?

- Tenho certeza que ele ainda vai me mostrar conseguindo a nota máxima nos NOM's. - ela deu de ombros. Embora, ao sair da sala e passar pela frente do espelho, Minna tenha visto, de relance, a silhueta de Olívio em meio à fumaça escura.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Ganache de diabretes

- Você não pode estar falando sério - Gabriel olhava para Sholk, incrédulo, por cima do caldeirão em que eles tentavam ferver infusão de losna, em plena aula de Snape. - Ela nunca vai topar.

- Mas é claro que ela vai topar. Ela sempre teve uma paixonite aguda pelo Flint. Vamos unir o útil ao agradável para ela. - Sholk apontou para Minna, que formava dupla com Andrew. Normalmente, ela estaria trabalhando com Gabriel, mas, naquele ano, o grifinório pediu uma ajuda especial em poções. O que fez com que Olívio precisasse formar dupla com Alícia. Mas eles pareciam não estar se dando bem. Minna observava (precisando segurar o sorriso) enquanto eles brigavam sobre qualquer coisa.

"Agora é uma questão de tempo", pensou. Não que tivesse esperanças de que sem a_ loira aguada_ Wood fosse tentar alguma coisa com ela. Mas, pelo menos por algumas semanas, até ele arranjar a próxima garota, teria paz de espírito. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma bolinha de papel que a atingiu em cheio na cabeça. Ela não precisou procurar o culpado, virou-se instantaneamente para Sholk.

"Que foi?" Sua expressão facial foi o suficiente para que a dupla de sonserinos entendesse a pergunta e apontasse para a bolinha de papel caída no chão. Olhando ao redor para certificar-se de que Snape não estava sondando mesas próximas, ela juntou o papel e o desamassou.

"Que tal sair com o rapaz dos seus sonhos?"

Minna sentiu o sangue se esvair de seu rosto. Tinha certeza que havia ficado branca como papel. Imediatamente olhou para Olívio, que ainda estava distraído brigando em voz baixa com Alícia.

- O que eles querem, Minna? - Andrew puxou o bilhete das mãos dela e, imediatamente, ficou com uma expressão confusa que logo se converteu em um riso aberto - O rapaz dos seus sonhos? Com quem você anda sonhando, Miniatura?

- Com absolutamente ninguém. Não sei do que aqueles dois trasgos estão falando.

Minna jogou o papel na cabeça de Sholk e, quando ele e Gabriel se viraram, ela mostrou o dedo do meio.

- Srta. Moncharmin, o Sholk e o Iodovin estão a incomodando? - Snape surgiu das trevas da sala de aula, brotando bem ao seu lado. A garota estava tão indignada com o bilhete ("será que eles sabem?") que nem ficou assustada com o mestre de poções.

- Não mais do que o normal, professor. Desculpe. - Ela desviou seus olhos para seu livro e, assim que Snape saiu de seu lado, tentou se concentrar novamente em sua poção. A aula parecia interminável. Será que Sholk e Gabriel sabiam de Olívio? Será que Olívio sabia o que ela sentia por ele? Se isso fosse verdade, ela estaria acabada. O grupo estaria acabado. Ela deveria esperar pelo fora de Wood que certamente viria. E depois o grupo se desfaria. Sonserinos para um lado, Grifinórios para outro. Como todos em Hogwarts esperavam que acontecesse.

Por que fora tão burra? Podia ter se apaixonado por qualquer um. Qualquer um! Mas foi se apaixonar por um dos 4 meninos que eram completamente indisponíveis para ela. Finalmente a aula acabou e ela pôde tirar satisfações com Gabriel e Sholk, seguindo-os pelos corredores da masmorra.

- Do que vocês dois estão falando?

- Ora, da paixão secreta que você nutre desde o primeiro ano. - Sholk piscou os grandes olhos de forma afetada. Minna percebeu que Gabriel estava sério, de braços cruzados, mal humorado com Sholk. Talvez, quando o grupo se desfizesse, seria melhor para ela ficar apenas com Iodovin como amigo. Tão mais fácil, simples. Ele sabia exatamente como ela se sentia com qualquer coisa, sem que ela precisasse explicar.

- Paixão secreta da Minna? Essa eu quero ouvir. - Minna sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e os joelhos tremerem quando ouviu a voz de Olívio vindo de trás dela.

- O Sholk só está sendo um ogro demente, como sempre. Não sei do que ele está falando - ela apressou-se a remediar.

- Desembucha, Sholk! - Andrew juntou-se a eles.

- É só parte de um plano brilhante que eu criei. Olha só, convencemos o Flint a sair com a Miniatura...

Minna mal pôde acreditar nos seus ouvidos. O alívio percorreu seu corpo, relaxando seus músculos e fazendo com que ela soltasse uma gargalhada espontânea.

- O FLINT? - ela riu mais ainda ao ver a expressão de desapontamento no rosto de Sholk. - Você acha que eu estou apaixonada pelo FLINT? Sholk, eu acho que se eu não estivesse achando tanta graça dessa história toda, eu ficaria ofendida.

- E porque você quer que a Minna saia com o Flint, afinal? - Olívio perguntou, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Gabriel não gostou do tom preocupado de sua voz.

- Ele acha que assim podemos dar um jeito de tirar o Flint do posto de capitão e, claro, colocar o Sholk no lugar dele. - Iodovin respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Ok, digamos que a Minna saia com o Flint... - Andrew foi interrompido pelo olhar assassino de Minna. - Calma, é só uma hipótese. Vamos fingir que uma Minna de outra dimensão, não a nossa Minna, saia com o Flint. Como isso vai te ajudar?

- Ela poderia colocar laxante na comida dele, fazer ele tropeçar, sei lá.

- Se ela realmente gostasse do Flint ela nunca faria isso. - Gabriel argumentou, em um tom de quem já havia explicado aquilo mil vezes.

- Mas como eu não gosto, não é nem uma possibilidade. - Minna sorriu.

- Isso pode ser até melhor, sabia? Já que você não gosta dele, pode sair com ele apenas por interesse e sabotar o menino pra gente.

- Sholk, querido, eu não vou sair com o Flint. Não por interesse. Nem sem interesse. Mas como ele é um imbecil completo que atormenta você e o Gabriel desde o primeiro ano, eu posso, sim, ajudar. Mas sem sair com ele. Grave isso: não vou sair com ele.

- E como você pretende ajudar? Afinal, tudo o que pode ferrar com o time da Sonserina é de meu interesse direto.

- Com ganache.

- Ganache? Tipo, doce de chocolate? - Sholk adotou uma expressão mista de curiosidade e felicidade.

- Não de chocolate. Ganache de diabretes. E eu só vou dar as instruções, você é que vai preparar tudo.

- Por que?

- Ganache de diabretes é bosta de dragão. - Minna sorriu para Sholk, satisfeita, enquanto ele abria a boca, enojado.

* * *

Na aula de Quirrel, enquanto o professor gaguejava qualquer coisa sobre um espírito agourento e Minna tentava disfarçar seu desconforto por estar perto dele, ela, Gabriel e Sholk trocavam bilhetinhos sobre o ganache de diabretes.

"Então manipulamos bosta de dragão. De que forma?" Sholk escreveu

"Manipulamos nada. Coloque isso na primeira pessoa. Você quis me arranjar para o Flint, só vou passar as instruções e você vai fazer todo o trabalho sujo".

"TRABALHO SUJO, HAHAHA"

"Para de ser puxa saco, Iodovin. O que significa isso?"

"Você precisa encomendar a bosta de um fornecedor confiável. Depois usar um feitiço para incorporar mel à ela"

"Mel...da"

"Iodovin, que bosta! Pare com isso"

"Que BOSTA, HAHAHA"

"Vou te passar uma medida confiável, claro. Ganache de diabrete pode virar ganache de trasgo se tiver mais mel do que bosta. E não queremos um trasgo solto pelo campo de quadribol, né? Enfim, você vai precisar enfeitiçar o ganache para grudar no Flint. E está feito"

"Fora a humilhação, o que pode acontecer com ele?"

"Alergia. Mordidas de diabrete. Provavelmente ele vai perder primeiro jogo. E você vai substituí-lo brilhantemente e ser eleito o novo capitão, certo?"

"Ok, combinado. Você conhece algum fornecedor confiável?"

"Tenho o endereço de um cara chamado Clive. Ele já me vendeu uns ingredientes ilegais antes. Passar um pouco de bosta de dragão por baixo dos panos de Hogwarts não vai ser um probema pra ele".

"Que raios você comprou de ingredientes ilegais, Minna?"

"Faço meus experimentos, você sabe, Gabriel"

Gabriel sabia. Mas não imaginava que os testes de Minna com poções fossem ilegais. Ele percebeu Quirrel se aproximando e escondeu o pedaço de pergaminho quando o professor se aproximou. Ao sair da aula, Iodovin não percebeu que o pergaminho não estava mais em seu bolso. E acabou esquecendo dele.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Desastre de quadribol

Era uma adorável manhã ensolarada de outubro. Minna estava sentada nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol, com um livro colocado sobre os joelhos, absorvida em uma leitura sobre Galina Goldfinch, a bruxa que havia descoberto a maldição _Imperius_ - que, durante toda a sua vida, não havia sido proibida por não ser usada abertamente. Goldfinch pôde controlar todos a sua volta - incluindo seu marido e seus filhos - até o dia de sua morte. Foi só quando a bruxa morreu e o feitiço perdeu o efeito que aqueles que conviviam com ela perceberam o que havia acontecido.

- Galina Goldfinch? Sério? Sempre soube que você era uma bruxa malvada, Minna, mas não tanto assim.

Minna, recuperando-se do susto (e do sorriso encantador que estava a sua frente), tentou responder algo conciso:

- Pois é, não sou tão malvada assim. Só uma quantidade saudável. Mas ainda assim acho a vida dela fascinante.

- O que significa ser malvada em uma quantidade saudável, posso saber? - Olívio sentou-se ao seu lado e a cutucou, de leve, com o cotovelo.

- Você sabe. - ela deu de ombros - Que se eu precisar fazer uma coisa... questionável, por algo no que eu acredito, eu provavelmente farei.

Olívio ergueu as sobrancelhas, mantendo seu sorriso.

- É, eu sei. Sonserina.

Minna sorriu, relaxando.

- Como você está? Quer dizer, faz tempo que não conversamos. Você anda ocupado.

- É, tenho que planejar os treinos da Grifinória. Trabalho de capitão não é fácil.

- Não foi exatamente isso que eu perguntei.

- Ah! Você quer saber da Alícia? Eu ainda não tive chance de falar com ela sobre aquilo. Eu sei que já faz tempo que eu percebi que a gente não tem nada a ver, mas eu não consigo. - os olhos de Olívio encontraram os de Minna - É difícil fazer aquilo que a gente quer. Não quero prejudicar ninguém, sabe?

- Claro - Minna esboçou um sorriso compreensível - Seu time.

- Não só meu time, Minna.

Nesse momento, Gabriel chegou na arquibancada. Minna perdeu a chance de fazer mais perguntas para Olívio. E, de certa forma, ficou aliviada.

- E aí, como estamos? - ela interrogou Iodovin.

- Tudo pronto, segundo o Sholk. Mas só pode dar errado, Minna. - Gabriel olhou para os lados e baixou a voz - Ele manipulou bosta de dragão. .dragão.

Os três seguraram o riso ao imaginar Sholk mexendo um caldeirão cheio de bosta.

- Na verdade não tem como dar errado. Eu passei todas as medidas certas, instruí ele nos mínimos detalhes, emprestei o livro que tinha a receita. Ele não pode estragar tudo. Nem o Sholk tem essa capacidade.

- Eu conheço o Sholk há 15 anos. E eu não duvidaria da capacidade dele de estragar as coisas - Andrew suspirou, juntando-se a eles - Olha, eles estão vindo!

O time da Sonserina entrava em campo para seu treino. Marcos Flint, segurando a Goles, ia na frente do time, orgulhoso. No fim da fila estava Sholk, sorrindo da forma mais suspeita do mundo. Flint começou a discursar para o time, mas em voz baixa, para que quem estivesse nas arquibancadas não pudesse ouvir. Subitamente, Minna percebeu que Sholk tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes e conseguiu ler os lábios do amigo no momento em que ele, disfarçadamente, sussurrou o feitiço.

- _Accio cacatus. Collaceratus Flint._

Foi o que bastou para que um bolo marrom de ganache de diabretes se materializasse no ar e atingisse Flint em cheio, o cobrindo com a mistura. O time da Sonserina se olhou, estupefato, e Minna pôde ver que Sholk desempenhou seu papel de inocente com perfeição.

- Deu certo. Min! na, deu certo! - Os olhos verdes de Gabriel brilhavam de surpresa.

- Pssst! - Olívio ralhou - Olhem aquilo!

Um enxame de diabretes da Cornualha havia se erguido das proximidades da Floresta Proibida e voava, rapidamente, na direção de Marcos Flint. Flint soltou um berro para lá de feminino e rumou para o vestiário masculino. Mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Logo ele estava completamente coberto de diabretes.

- Acho que agora já chega, né? - Minna levantou-se da arquibancada, vendo que os diabretes não iam embora e que nenhum dos integrantes do time estava preocupado em ajudar Flint: todos gargalhavam a todos os pulmões.

- Não, Minna, deixa os diabretes se divertirem um pouco mais. - Gabriel puxou a manga das vestes da garota, que se desvencilhou dele.

- Já deu, Gabriel.

Minna foi ao meio do campo, onde Flint se contorcia para se livrar dos diabetes que lhe davam lambidas e ergueu a varinha para pronunciar um feitiço.

-_ Imobilus! _

Foi a voz hesitante de Quirrell quem proclamou o feitiço que paralisou os diabretes. O professor estava de olhos arregalados vendo a confusão e, aparentemente, não sabia o que fazer.

- F-flint, que po-po-porcaria é essa?

- Alguém aprontou para mim, professor. Tenho certeza! - Flint respondeu, se coçando como se ainda estivesse coberto de diabretes.

- E quequem fafaria algo t-tão grotesco? - perguntou Quirrell analisando a substância com a qual Flint estava coberto.

Os olhos de Quirrel faiscaram para Minna sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés. Não era medo do professor. Era algo mais. A forma com que ele olhava para ela a deixava extremamente desconfortável e inquieta.

- O Sholk! Ele quer meu lugar como capitão e todos sabem disso. - Flint apontou para o batedor que, por sua vez, nem se deu ao trabalho de negar. Sholk apenas deu de ombros.

Os olhos de Flint faiscaram para as arquibancadas.

- E o Wood está lá também. Ele é o capitão da Grifinória. Não devia espionar o time da Sonserina. Tenho certeza que ele tem algo a ver com isso. Assim como o Iodovin. Eles andam com os _grifinórios_. - 'grifinórios' se tornou uma palavra suja na língua de Marcos Flint. - A Minna, o Iodovin e o Olivaras também devem ter ajudado.

"Perspicaz, Flint" refletiu Minna, tentando não pensar nos olhos de Quirrell a analisando novamente.

- Já ch-chega. Flint, Sholk, M-moncharmin e v-vocês aí da arqui-quibancada. Vevenham co-comigo.

Eles seguiram o professor em silêncio. Gabriel correu para ficar ao lado de Minna. Apenas com o olhar ele perguntou a ela se estava tudo bem. Ele sabia que o professor a incomodava extremamente. Minna confirmou brevemente com a cabeça. Logo eles notaram que estavam na sala de Minerva McGonagall. A professora de transfigurações estava corrigindo algumas redações, com os lábios praticamente brancos de tão contraídos, quando Quirrel entrou na sala trazendo o grupo. O queixo dela caiu quando ela viu o estado de Flint.

- Mas que... o que aconteceu com o Flint?

- Creio que ga-ganache de diabretes, pr-professora. E os outros s-são os sususpeitos de terem aprontado is-sso.

- Professor Quirrell, poderia fazer o favor de chamar Severo? Ele deve responder pelos sonserinos.

- Cla-claro.

Assim que Quirrell saiu da sala, Minna sentiu um alívio imediato.

- Agora, quem vai me contar o que houve por aqui? Wood, por Merlim, se você tiver alguma coisa a ver com isso eu vou precisar rever sua posição de capitão.

Minna viu Olívio baixar os olhos imediatamente e apostou consigo mesma que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Mas ele não tem, professora. - ela interferiu, buscando apoio nos olhos de Gabriel e Sholk - A culpa é minha.

- Minna? Você?

- Não só ela, professora. Eu também. - Gabriel se adiantou, colocando-se ao lado de Minna.

- Mas fui eu que causei tudo. - Sholk confessou. - Eu queria que Flint não fosse mais capitão.

- E eu mostrei o Ganache de Diabrete a ele. - Minna contou, com sinceridade.

- Ganache de Diabrete? Você quer dizer que o Flint está coberto de... bosta de dragão?

Os olhos de Flint se arregalaram de desespero e ele começou a tentar se limpar.

- Ora, Flint, francamente, tentar se limpar agora só vai piorar o problema. - A professora notou e Minna achou que percebeu um tom de riso em sua voz.

- O que houve aqui? - Snape adentrou a sala de Minerva. - Flint, que diabos aconteceu com você?

- Sholk, Iodovin e Minna me atacaram com bosta de dragão no treino, professor. E a bosta atraiu diabretes.

Os olhos de Snape se arregalaram.

- Ganache de diabretes? Professora Minerva, convenhamos, isso soa como algo que o Wood e o time da Grifinória fariam. - Snape argumentou, apontando para Olívio.

- Não, professor Snape. Não soa. Aliás, seus alunos acabaram de admitir que a culpa foi toda da Sonserina.

Snape passou a encarar Minna, com olhos estreitados.

- É verdade, professor. Nós três somos os culpados. Andrew e Olívio não tiveram nada a ver com isso.

- Sendo assim. Sholk, está expulso do time. Iodovin, vai polir a sala de troféus até conseguir ver seu reflexo em cada uma das taças - e sem usar magia. Já você, Minna, vai cumprir detenção comigo, nas masmorras - Snape proferiu sua sentença sem nem tirar os olhos de Minna. A garota tinha certeza que ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Acobertando Olívio. E o mestre de poções não gostava nada disso.

- Agora vão. Flint, pare de emporcalhar o castelo e vá tomar um banho. Por favor, fique bastante tempo nos chuveiros. Iodovin pode ir para a sala dos troféus agora. Vai perder o fim de semana por lá. E, Minna, venha comigo. Agora!

Minna seguiu os passos apressados de Snape. No caminho, seus olhos encontraram os de Olívio. Os olhos dele sorriam enquanto seus lábios sussurravam um 'obrigado'.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Faeu boulanger

- Minna, o que você foi fazer? - Snape grunhia com ela, sentado à sua frente, no meio da sala apinhada de frascos de poções e ingredientes estranhos.

- Desculpe, professor. Quis ajudar o Sholk a ser capitão e não pensei nas consequências.

- E também não pensou nas consequências ao acobertar o Wood. - ele resmungou, com desprezo em sua voz.

- Na verdade, professor - os olhos dela se levantaram, desafiadores, até encontrar os dele - Neste caso eu pensei muito bem nas consequências.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

- Você se revela mais e mais uma filha de Slytherin.

- Vindo do senhor, espero que não se trate de uma maneira de me reprimir e sim de um elogio. - Minna ficou assustada com as próprias palavras. Nunca havia desafiado um professor daquela forma. Muito menos Snape. Mesmo assim, não endureceu seu olhar.

Um sorriso crispou os lábios de Snape.

- O que você faria por seus amigos, Minna? Até onde chegaria por Iodovin, Sholk, Wood e Olivaras?

A resposta da Minna estava na ponta da língua. Mas, desta vez, ela segurou suas palavras. Soaria muito macabro. Antes que ela pudesse responder, Snape disse, calmamente:

- Uma filha de Slytherin não hesitaria em responder "matar e morrer", Minna.

- Como o senhor sabe...

- ... qual foi a frase exata na qual você pensou? Sim, Minna, estou lendo seus pensamentos. Eu consigo lê-los facilmente. Vejo que não está tão surpresa com essa revelação. Essa técnica chama-se leglimência. E, com o tempo, tenho certeza de que você saberá usá-la tão bem quanto eu. Afinal, pretendo ensiná-la para você. Essa será sua detenção. Aulas especiais comigo. Todas as tardes da semana, depois do período normal. Não só sobre leglimência. Quero que aprenda a se defender melhor do que os outros. Quero que você entenda os segredos das poções melhor do que os outros. Para todos os efeitos, quero que você seja uma bruxa muito superior aos outros.

- Professor, com todo o respeito. Isso não me parece uma detenção. Me parece mais um prêmio.

- É porque, e isso fica entre nós dois, na realidade não é uma detenção. E sim um prêmio. Por se mostrar digna de Slytherin. Merlim sabe o quanto nossa casa precisa de bons alunos. De grandes nomes. De uma nova fama. E você pode me ajudar com isso, sendo a primeira grande aluna em pelo menos 50 anos. Quero que você tire nota máxima em todos os NOMs. Quero não. Exijo isso de você. É sua obrigação com a nossa casa.

Minna se sentia dividida entre a estranheza daquela situação com uma alegria indescritível por ser digna de confiança.

- Tudo isso por um bocado de bosta de dragão?

- Claro que não. Apesar de uma longa detenção ser a desculpa perfeita para encobrirmos aulas extras que não ofereço para mais ninguém. É pela sua trajetória no colégio. E nem me refiro aos acontecimentos na sua vinda pra cá.

Minna se encolheu na cadeira com a lembrança. Os desmaios. As vozes.

- Minna, olhe pra mim

Ela se esforçou para olhar Snape dentro dos olhos do professor.

- Existe uma grande bruxa dentro de você. Esperando para sair da sombra daqueles quatro moleques e se tornar alguém muito importante. Mas, para isso, preciso que confie em mim. Você confia em mim?

- Você já sabe a resposta, professor.

Snape sorriu. Estendeu a mão para Minna que a segurou. A mão do professor era gelada e estava úmida de suor. Minna afastou os pensamentos sobre como o mestre não devia ter muito contato com humanos antes que eles se materializassem em sua mente. Se ele percebeu os pensamentos, não comentou.

- Nossa primeira missão, minha cara, é cozinhar a morte. Preciso de três poções letais. Venenos. E é você que irá fazê-los. Eu não quero saber a receita, a composição, nada. E seu objetivo pessoal é não me deixar capturar nenhuma pista sobre estes venenos em sua mente. Isso é de extrema importância. Caso eu descubra o antídoto deles, eles estarão arruinados. Você consegue fazer isso?

Minna iria murmurar um 'vou tentar', mas Snape adotou uma expressão severa, franzindo a testa. Diante disso, Minna respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Sim, professor, consigo.

* * *

- Aulas extras com o morcegão? Todos os dias? E eu achei que EU tinha me dado mal. Meus pêsames, Minhoca. - Sholk deu batidinhas nas costas dela, mas, mesmo achando que havia alguém em situação pior ('mal sabe ele', pensou Minna), seu humor não melhorou.

- Você ainda pode treinar por conta, Sholk - Gabriel consolou, alimentando o fogo da lareira da sala comunal com magia. A hora já era avançada e apenas os três estavam lá. O que era bom, já que todos estavam comentado sobre seu impressionante feito com ganache de diabrete.

- Mas vou precisar contar para meu avô. Ele vai me matar.

- Pelo menos assim ele vai sair daquela ilha infernal dele. - Minna resmungou, assustando Gabriel e Sholk. - Desculpe, Sholk, não quis ofender.

- Você tem razão. Talvez ele faça isso. E venha nadando me matar. - Sholk afundou em sua poltrona.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. - Minna sorriu. - O grande Kenni Whisp.

- Então faça um favor para mim: escreva uma carta para ele em meu nome, dizendo que eu estou desmaiado e inconsciente com o choque e que não estou em condições de avisar ninguém. - ele atirou um rolo de pergaminho na direção dela e subiu para o dormitório, cantarolando algo indefinido.

A garota deu de ombros, se dirigiu a uma mesa, tirou uma pena dos bolsos e começou a escrever.

_Caro, Sr. Whisp_

- O seu neto é um trasgo montanhês. - Gabriel, que havia puxado uma cadeira para sentar ao seu lado, sugeriu. Ele colocou o braço ao redor do encosto da cadeira de Minna, e se aproximou, corando furiosamente no processo. Ele não havia esquecido do que viu no espelho de Ojesed. Olhou de relance para o rosto da garota enquanto ela escrevia palavras cuidadosas na carta. Como seria beijá-la? Será que algum dia aconteceria? De forma discreta, se aproximou mais. O rubor em seu rosto já estava evoluindo para uma sensação de formigamento gelado.

- Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa? - Minna virou-se para encará-lo, seus narizes ficando a milímetros um do outro. Mas ela não parecia nem de longe tão desconfortável e incomodada quanto ele.

_Como ele poderia se aproximar?_

Neste momento, um trovão chacoalhou as vidraças do salão comunal, fazendo as luzes das velas fraquejarem. Minna sorriu.

- Gabriel, chuvas de outubro! - ela cochichou, não precisando alterar sua voz pela proximidade do garoto. Ele também não pôde evitar o sorriso. - Você lembra do primeiro ano?

- A nossa caçada por Will o' the wisp?

Gabriel lembrava como ontem. Quando ele e Minna avistaram uma luz estranha ao entardecer, próxima à orla do lago, e acabaram perdidos nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Claro, sob a primeira das grandes chuvas de outubro daquele ano.

- A gente era tão bobo né? Imagina, perseguir uma luz qualquer. Podia ser um feitiço. - Minna riu baixinho.

- Eu ainda acho que não era um fenômeno natural qualquer. Em Guernsey chamam essas luzes de _faeu boulanger. _Dizem que são almas perdidas que querem mostrar alguma coisa. Por isso quanto mais nos aproximamos, mais... - ele olhou nos olhos de Minna, sem fôlego - ... mais distantes elas ficam. Elas mostram um caminho que pessoas normais não conseguem seguir.

Minna ficou em silêncio, absorvendo aquelas informações. Gabriel percebeu que a sala comunal ficava cada vez mais escura quanto mais a chuva açoitava as janelas.

- Quando vou conhecer Guernsey, Gabriel? Quero conhecer sua casa um dia. Ver onde você cresceu.

- Podemos passar as férias de natal lá, se quiser. Mas eu levaria você no verão. Nosso verão é fresco e ensolarado ao mesmo tempo. Podemos caminhar na orla do mar e ver se encontramos_ faeu boulanger _de novo, quando estiver anoitecendo. Posso te levar a lugares isolados, onde eu brincava com meus amigos de infância, longe dos trouxas. Fazíamos competições de quem fazia a magia mais barulhenta. Nem sempre dava certo. Então desistíamos e íamos nadar no mar ou pescar. Já dormi na praia.

Minna podia ver tudo o que Gabriel contava como se estivesse passando diante de seus olhos. O Gabriel que ela conheceu, aos 11 anos, correndo com os amigos. Depois andando solitário pelas praias, riscando as areias com um graveto durante as férias do terceiro ano. Quase podia sentir o cheiro de mar ao imaginá-lo nadando nestas férias de verão.

- Minna eu... - eles estavam tão próximos que a respiração dos dois se confundia. O hálito fresco de Minna contrastava com o calor que emanava do rosto dos dois. - Eu acho que posso te levar pra lá agora.

Gabriel tocou os lábios de Minna de leve inicialmente, esperando que ela recuasse, torcendo para que isso não acontecesse. Ao ver que ela fechou os lábios sobre os seus, lábios quentes como ele imaginava, ele pensou em tudo o que queria transmitir com aquele beijo. Tudo o que ele era, de tudo o que ele era feito. Areia e sal e mar. Fechou os braços nas costas da garota e pensou em tempestades de outubro. Os gramados da Escócia que viam da janela do Expresso de Hogwarts. Minna. Ele era feito, em parte, dela. E, agora que estavam unidos por um beijo, aquilo fazia todo o sentido do mundo. O sal, o mar, a areia, as chuvas, o gramado. O cheiro de verão. Os ventos. Ele havia guardado tudo para ela. Criado aquilo só para ela.

Quando ele sentiu, relutante, que ela se afastava, viu que nos olhos brilhantes de lágrimas dela, estavam impressos todos aqueles momentos. Toda aquela vida que agora era deles. As lágrimas correram pelo rosto de Minna, lágrimas de sal do oceano de Guernsey.

- O que você... - Minna suspirou, se levantando, cruzando os braços.

- Você sentiu, não sentiu? - Gabriel sussurrou, sem fôlego. Levantou-se e aproximou-se dela, te?ntando captar seu olhar. Buscou sua mão. Puxou-a para perto de si e colocou a outra mão sob seu queixo para que pudesse ler seus olhos como sempre havia feito - e o motivo disso agora era tão óbvio!

- Eu não sei o que eu senti. - Minna respondeu e Gabriel leu em seus olhos o medo. Medo que foi transmitido a ele.

E assim aquela conexão se quebrou. Como a mágica que a havia criado.

- Preciso ir para meu dormitório, Gabriel. Preciso pensar.

"Pensar sobre o quê, Minna? Ainda resta alguma dúvida?"

- Claro. Eu entendo. Boa noite - ele forçou o seu melhor sorriso enviesado. Aquele que já haviam dito que era infalível. Mas ele só provocou a queda de mais lágrimas silenciosas no rosto de Minna. Ela virou-se subitamente e subiu para seu dormitório com passos apressados.

Gabriel sentou-se novamente em uma poltrona próxima da lareira. Mordeu os lábios, evocando o beijo que já se transformava em memória, tentando arrastar o tempo para que ele fosse, por mais alguns segundos, o presente. Mas já era impossível. Agora a sensação de plenitude já o abandonava, dando conta a uma nova preocupação. Uma enorme preocupação.

"O que eu fiz?"

Enquanto Gabriel subia para seus próprios dormitórios, as luzes da sala comunal foram se apagando aos poucos. Tudo o que restou foi uma luz fraca, azulada, na lareira. _Faeu boulanger._


	8. Capítulo 8 - Confissões involuntárias

Na segunda-feira, após o incidente com Ganache de diabretes, Sholk tomava café da manhã tranquilamente, escondido por trás de um enorme prato de ovos mexidos. Mas ele percebia muita coisa. Viu enquanto Olívio, lá da mesa da Grifinória, brigava com Alícia - pelo que ele esperava que fosse a última vez. E viu o momento em que Minna, com olhos inchados de chorar sentou-se, pela primeira vez desde o primeiro ano, longe de Gabriel. Gabriel, por sua vez, tomou um copo de suco de abóbora de um gole só e sumiu pelo colégio.

Levantou-se e, levando seu prato, foi sentar ao lado de Minna. Dos problemáticos, ela parecia a mais acessível.

- Tá tudo bem com você?

Minna sobressaltou-se.

- Não muito. Percebi que eu não estou estudando o suficiente para os NOMs e talvez precise... - ela se apressou a inventar.

- Talvez você precise deixar de usar a sua nerdice como desculpa, Minhoca. Não tá mais colando - Sholk sorriu, fazendo Minna se afogar com um gole de suco, incrédula.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Que você está mentindo pra mim.

- Acho que a bosta de diabretes te fez mal.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha por isso, de verdade. - Sholk apressou-se a dizer - Entendo que você possa ter seus problemas e não queira contar nada pra ninguém. Mas acho que é bom que você saiba que tem uma opção. Além do Gabriel, quer dizer.

- O que tem o Gabriel? - Minna o encarou como se ele houvesse dito um palavrão.

- Nada, só imaginei que ele soubesse do seu drama, seja lá qual ele for.

A garota deu de ombros.

- Não sei do que você está falando.

Nesse momento Sholk compreendeu que Gabriel não necessariamente sabia do que estava se passando com Minna como era parte da história. Sentiu uma espécie de inquietação - como quando via um balaço guinando em sua direção e precisava apenas esperar o baque, que sabia que viria. Aqueles breves segundos de antecipação nos quais tudo o que você podia fazer era esperar.

- Então finalmente aconteceu. O Gabriel tomou coragem e tentou alguma coisa com você.

- Sholk, é sério, você não tá fazendo sentido.

- Era só uma questão de tempo e você sabia, Minna.

Minna encarou Sholk. Seria possível, mesmo, que todos esperassem por aquilo, menos ela? Será que enquanto ela estava encantada por Olívio, todos achavam que ela iria acabar com Gabriel? Será que Wood também achava isso?

- Eu não sabia de nada. Eu nunca esperei que isso acontecesse.

Sholk bateu palmas, empolgado.

- Então realmente _aconteceu_ algo.

Minna revirou os olhos.

- Sim, Sholk, o Gabriel me beijou. Na verdade nos beijamos, acho.

Lá estava o baque. Uma coisa perfeitamente natural e esperada, mas que parecia ser irreal na hora.

- E eu suponho, pela sua cara, que você não curtiu.

- Eu nem lembro direito do que aconteceu. Quando me dei conta já tinha rolado. Não sei se foi bom ou ruim, sei que não era algo que eu queria. - Minna controlou a voz chorosa.

- Então porque você beijou ele de volta?

- Fiquei em choque, acho. É tão absurdo assim eu ficar surpresa?

Sholk deu de ombros.

- Não sei, nunca beijei o Gabriel.

- Achei que você fosse me ajudar, sabe?

- Pra eu te ajudar eu preciso saber qual é o problema. Por que não ficar com ele? Não seria tudo mais simples? Vai que você descobre que era isso o que sempre quis.

- Ele é meu melhor amigo. Não faz sentido.

- Mas você namorar um cara que é seu melhor amigo não resolve todos os problemas de uma só vez?

Minna estava perdendo a paciência. Quem Sholk achava que era para ser o dono de todas as soluções?

- E se eu simplesmente não quiser namorar com ele? - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - Já que você é todo sabichão, nunca passou pela sua cabecinha cabeluda que eu pudesse gostar de outra pessoa?

- Já passou sim, achei que fosse do Flint, mas você disse que não tinha nada a ver.

- Ninguém merece vocês. Por favor, espero não precisar reforçar isso, mas não conte essa história pra ninguém.

A garota se levantou, pegou os livros e saiu apressada. No caminho para as portas do salão, lançou um olhar demorado para Olívio e Alícia. E se Wood ficasse sabendo daquela história?

"E se ele ficar sabendo... grandes coisas, não vai mudar nada entre nós", ela pensou, rumando para a aula de Runas Antigas.

Enquanto isso, Sholk a observava à distância e percebeu o olhar da garota pousando em Olívio. Talvez precisasse contar a seu amigo grifinório uma ou duas coisas.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Insustentável

_Caro Sr. Whisp_

_Talvez seu neto Christian (nossa, é estranho chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome) nunca tenha falado sobre mim. Ele às vezes pode ser uma pessoa meio desligada. Mas meu nome é Minna Moncharmin e eu sou uma de suas melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Agora, em nosso quinto ano aqui na escola, sinto que talvez o conheça mais do que a mim mesma. Acabo de ter uma conversa com ele que, apesar de ter me deixado irritada, me mostrou, mais uma vez, a mente incrível que ele tem._

_E talvez o senhor fique chateado com a notícia que eu tenho para dar. Mas eu, nas condições atuais, acredito que ela tem o potencial de se tornar uma coisa boa. Christian foi expulso do time de quadribol da Sonserina. Ele tentou sabotar o capitão atual para tomar seu lugar. Apesar de parecer uma coisa desonesta logo de princípio, devo avisar que o nosso capitão, Marcos Flint, é uma das pessoas mais insuportáveis da escola e que ele se esforça para tornar a nossa vida (minha, de Sholk, de Gabriel Iodovin, Olívio Wood e Andrew Olivaras, nosso grupo de amigos mais próximos) mais difícil. Logo, vê-lo correndo coberto de bosta de dragão pelo campo de quadribol foi imensamente satisfatório. E devo isso ao seu neto._

_Para conseguir isso, Sholk manipulou bosta de dragão, algo extremamente complexo. Coisa que me faz acreditar, mais uma vez, que as notas dele não refletem, nem de longe, seu intelecto. Ou sua lealdade. O afastamento do quadribol poderá guiá-lo por caminhos interessantes, por mais que ele não aceite isso agora. Tenho certeza._

_No momento em que eu escrevo, ele acaba de me surpreender com observações certeiras sobre minha conduta nos últimos dias. Então, mais uma vez, me sinto privilegiada por ser sua amiga._

_Desejo ao senhor um ótimo outono, _

_Minna Moncharmin._

_ps- não pense que seu neto é um covarde por ter deixado que eu desse essas notícias. Eu que pedi para, finalmente, entrar em contato com o senhor._

_pps - estou enviando uma foto nossa, quando Sonserina ganhou a Copa das Casas no ano passado. Eu estou meio diferente desde essa época, mudei a cor do cabelo. Mas me parece estranho escrever para alguém que pode nunca ver o meu rosto._

Minna releu a carta suspirando. Sua criatividade estava prejudicada pelos acontecimentos recentes e tudo o que ela escrevesse não iria ficar muito melhor do que isso. Sim, ela ainda estava irritada com Sholk. Mas isso não a impediu de ser sincera. Ao contrário, a estimulou ainda mais. Colocou a foto no envelope, dando uma última olhada na imagem. Nela, ela e Sholk, abraçados, chacoalhavam uma bandeira com o brasão da Sonserina. Aquela garota mal parecia ela, fisicamente ou emocionalmente. O momento também parecia estar bem longe. Afinal, ela estava abraçada com Sholk, o quão impensável era isso? E quem tirou a foto foi Gabriel. Nessa hora, Andrew estava arrasado e tentando arrastar a asa para Angelina Johnson. Alícia já consolava Olívio.

Tomando cuidado para não pisar em nenhuma pilha de excrementos (o que era difícil, já que eles cobriam o corujal) e enxugando as malditas lágrimas que ficavam correndo por seu rosto, Minna encontrou uma gorda coruja amarronzada da escola e entregou sua carta a ela.

- Ilha de Halloran, por favor. É o único velhote que mora por lá. - Ela deu um pedaço de carne que havia afanado do almoço à coruja. O animal engoliu a comida gulosamente e alçou vôo. A garota ficou olhando a ave se afastar e desaparecer em meio ao entardecer.

Minna precisava se apressar. Tinha aula com Snape em poucos minutos. Ele havia comentado algo com ela sobre a fabricação de venenos letais, o que prometia afastar sua mente de seus problemas com Gabriel. E de Olívio. Para falar a verdade, havia evitado todos os seus amigos no almoço e ido sentar à mesa da Corvinal, com Janice.

Então, obviamente, ela não estava preparada para se deparar com Wood indo para o corujal.

- E aí, Minna - ele cumprimentou, com um ar sério. Lógico, Minna refletiu, ele tinha acabado de ter a briga do século com a namorada no meio do salão principal, na frente da escola toda. Infelizmente, as sobrancelhas cerradas o deixavam ainda mais bonito.

- Oi Olívio - "20 pontos pra Sonserina". - Vai mandar alguma coruja?

- Na verdade não. Estava atrás de você. O Sholk comentou que você estava chateada e disse que eu iria te encontrar por aqui. Sei lá, não sou a melhor opção para animar alguém, mas queria saber se tem algo... - os olhos castanhos e brilhantes de Olívio se encontraram com os de Minna e ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem -... algo que eu possa fazer.

- Acho que não. - Minna baixou os olhos e tentou recuperar o fôlego. A última coisa que queria, nesse momento, era ficar se torturando ao olhar para Olívio e pensar em como seus olhos eram incríveis, em como seu sorriso era capaz de aquecê-la por dentro. - Na verdade, não tenho muito tempo para conversar. Tenho aulas com o Snape agora.

- Agora? Mas é de noite.

- Essa foi minha detenção. Aulas todos os dias até os NOMs.

- Nunca achei que Snape daria detenção a você.

- Acho que tanto eu quanto ele consideramos isso um favor.

Um sorriso enviesado cruzou o rosto de Olívio e Minna precisou desviar o olhar.

- Você é a única criatura viva que pensaria assim, Miniatura.

- Pois é. - Ela muxoxou começando a andar em direção ao castelo a passos rápidos.

- Ei, posso pelo menos te acompanhar até a aula? - Olívio a seguiu.

Minna suspirou. O que tinha feito de errado para merecer aquilo?

- Na boa, Olívio, você nunca se importou muito comigo, estando chateada ou não. Qual é o problema agora? - ela soou ríspida, sem parar de andar rápido e sem olhar para o capitão. E sabia que estava sendo injusta. Wood estivera com ela em muitos momentos bons e momentos difíceis, impondo a sua presença incrível e dolorosa.

Ele, no entanto, não apontou aquilo para ela. Podia ter dito que ela estava sendo mentirosa, que estava de TPM, que ele só queria ajudar e ela era uma ingrata. Mas, claro, Olívio nunca diria isso.

- Só queria conversar com você.

Minna tentou segurar as palavras dentro dela. Mas os pensamentos se materializaram em som de uma forma muito intensa, impossível de ser segurada.

- Converse com a Alícia.

Ela se arrependeu no instante em que ouviu a frase. Mas não pediu desculpas. Continuou andando decidida para o castelo. Afinal, por que ficar arrastando a dor, certo? Podia sentir a dor do mundo de uma só vez e acabar com tudo o que a incomodava em uma tacada só.

- O que aconteceu com você, Minna? - Olívio perguntou assim que entraram no castelo.

A garota não respondeu. Apressou os passos em direção às masmorras. E, para seu desgosto, ouvia os passos de Olívio atrás de si. "Foco, Minna. Não olhe pra trás. Não olhe pra trás. 10 pontos para a Sonserina. 20. 30. 40...". Ela já sentia os cheiros misteriosos que vinham da sala de Snape quando ouviu a voz de Wood novamente.

- Eu terminei com a Alícia.

Ela deu mais alguns passos até processar o que havia ouvido. Quando entendeu o que Olívio disse, sentiu algo frio percorrer sua espinha. Não saberia descrever o sentimento que tomou conta dela. Não era felicidade. Nem tristeza, claro. Era algo mais próximo de nervosismo, mas que a paralisou completamente.

"Não olhe pra trás, Minna".

- Eu queria...

O que Olívio queria, Minna não soube. Snape abriu a porta de sua sala e sorriu para a aluna.

- Oh, olá Minna. - ele tentou fingir surpresa ao vê-la. Não conseguiu. - Você está bem na hora.

- Boa noite, professor. - Minna cumprimentou, antes de se surpreender ao ver que Gabriel saía da sala de Snape. Ele deu um aceno de cabeça para a garota, sério, antes de seus olhos encontrarem Olívio, parado um pouco atrás dela. Minna viu o olhar dele escurecer enquanto ele também acenava para Wood.

Tudo o que Minna conseguiu pensar, na hora, é que se Snape estivesse usando leglimência, estava com a trama de uma novela nas mãos. Preferia acreditar que ele ainda tinha algum respeito pela privacidade dos alunos. Mas a urgência com que ele pareceu querer tirá-la daquela situação provava o contrário.

- Entre logo, Minna, temos muito trabalho pela frente.

- Ok. - ela se apressou para a sala, sem olhar para Olívio e se sentindo levemente aliviada por deixar dois grandes problemas para trás - apesar de saber que teria que encará-los mais cedo ou mais tarde.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Sunburn

Olívio enfeitiçou três goles para que elas tentassem acertar os aros por conta própria. Eram cinco da manhã de um sábado de outubro que prometia ser frio e nublado. O primeiro jogo da temporada. E ele precisava ter uma performance memorável como capitão. Para isso, o ideal seria uma boa noite de sono. Mas ele não conseguiria pregar os olhos. E isso não se devia apenas ao quadribol. Minna não havia trocado uma palavra sequer com ele durante a semana toda. Não só com ele, mas também com Andrew e Gabriel. Agora ela andava o tempo todo com Janice. Ou com o nariz enfiado em algum livro. No máximo falava com Sholk, mas, de acordo com o sonserino, suas conversas eram breves e pontuais.

Será que Sholk poderia estar enganado?

Apressou-se para segurar uma goles que guinava em direção ao aro da esquerda, com a força de um balaço. Tudo aquilo não fazia sentido. Primeiro, Sholk falava para ele que Minna _gostava_ dele. "É claro que ela gosta de mim, seu trouxa, somos amigos desde o primeiro ano", Olívio respondeu, mesmo sabendo que ele não se referia apenas à amizade.

- Cala a boca, Olívio. Você sabe do que eu tô falando. E não finja que você não é interessado nela também. Desde o começo do ano eu vejo o jeito que você olha pra ela.

Sholk estava certo. Era um daqueles raros momentos em que ele exibia algum sinal de sabedoria surpreendente. Desde que ele havia visto Minna na estação King's Cross sabia que o que sentia por ela não se limitava à amizade. Mas ela continuava sendo Minna, a Minhoca, a Miniatura. _Min._

Olívio defendeu duas goles, uma com cada braço, ao mesmo tempo, as arremessando com força de volta para o céu escuro. Logo elas voltariam.

Era exatamente assim que se sentia desde a volta para Hogwarts em relação à Minna. Ele arremessava o frio na barriga que sentia por estar perto dela, bem longe. Afinal, ele estava namorando com Alícia, que era uma garota legal e bonita. Mas cada vez que via Minna, concentrada em um livro, preparando alguma poção o simplesmente rindo de alguma bobagem feita por eles durante o almoço, o sentimento voltava. Sempre voltava.

_Como você sabe, Sholk?_

O sonserino havia dado uma piscadela.

- Minna é minha irmã, cara. A gente pesca essas coisas no ar. E essa coisa está no ar faz um tempo, não é de hoje. Só que agora a coisa não é mais tão simples.

_Do que você tá falando?_

_-_ Que você não é o único que olha pra ela. E é bom você tomar jeito na vida se quiser tentar alguma coisa. A concorrência é pesada e, provavelmente, mais forte que você.

_Quem?_

- Prometi guardar segredo. De novo, é coisa de irmão. Eu nem deveria ter dito nada pra você. Mas acho que você deveria saber, ter a chance de fazer alguma coisa. De terminar de vez com a Alícia. Porque tem gente que vale mais a pena. Não acho que você vai conseguir alguma coisa com a Minna, de verdade. Mas você precisa saber que está perdendo algo.

Olívio rebateu mais uma goles. Inferno, Minna era uma pessoa incrível. Qualquer um que a conhecesse poderia passar a gostar dela. Atualmente, ele achava que qualquer um que a visse tinha risco de se apaixonar por ela. Seus olhos, sua risada, as suas respostas genias. Seu corpo. E ele havia visto como seria naquele espelho maldito. Como seria tocá-la, beijá-la.

Wood se distraiu e deixou as três goles entrarem nos aros ao mesmo tempo. _Inferno. _Minna era uma de suas melhores amigas. Tentar alguma coisa com ela era loucura.

Mesmo assim, ele havia terminado com Alícia. Lógico que o único motivo disso não era Minna. Mas ela havia ignorado completamente a informação de que ele não estava mais namorando. Não apenas isso, havia parado de falar com ele.

_O que você esperava também? Que depois de ver você com a Alícia todos os dias ela ia correr para os seus braços? Não seja estúpido._

Olívio usou magia para fazer as Goles pararem. Sentia gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Não conseguiria jogar a partida daquele jeito, liderar o time da Grifinória como deveria. Não conseguia nem respirar direito daquele jeito, quanto mais cumprir suas funções como capitão. Montado em sua vassoura, voou pelos jardins, dando a volta no castelo. Era incrível voar apenas por voar, sem a necessidade de estar jogando.

Ficou planando próximo ao chão, perto das masmorras. Contou as janelas. Se estivesse certo, a cama de Minna seria ao lado da terceira janela da Sonserina, no térreo. Ainda montado na vassoura, sem encostar os pés no chão, enxugou o suor da testa e pigarreou para testar a voz. Bateu duas vezes com o nó do dedo indicador na janela se sentindo bizarramente eufórico.

_Estou batendo na janela da SONSERINA_ _de madrugada._

Seu estômago deu um salto quando a cortina se moveu levemente, revelando uma fresta que logo se fechou.

- Minna - ele sussurrou - _Min! _Preciso falar com você.

- Vá embora! -Olívio ouviu a voz da garota responder, sussurrando - Vou chamar o Snape.

- Não vai. E eu também não vou embora. Você pode, por favor, ser uma pessoa civilizada e conversar comigo por um segundo?

Minna apareceu na janela, com sua melhor expressão irritada, vestindo um robe estampado com sapos e com os cabelos presos em uma longa trança. Seu rosto estava marcado pelo travesseiro.

- Você é louco? Quer acordar todos os sonserinos? - Minna tentava afastar de si o pensamento de que Olívio, usando seu uniforme de quadribol, estava parado em sua janela à noite.

Olívio, por sua vez, sentiu que suas mãos estavam geladas e que seus joelhos tremiam. Mas sorriu e desmontou da vassoura, ficando com os olhos no mesmo nível dos olhos de Minna.

- Só quero falar com você. Por incrível que pareça, sinto que é mais fácil fazer isso agora do que tentar encontrar pelo castelo durante o dia.

- É madrugada! Vá dormir!

- Tecnicamente, já é de manhã. Você quer dar uma volta? Não queria acordar suas colegas de quarto.

- Uma _volta?_ De vassoura, você quer dizer?

- É. De vassoura. Te dou cinco minutos pra pegar um casaco.

Minna encarou os olhos brilhantes de Olívio. Que diabo era aquilo? Sholk havia contado tudo para ele, com certeza. E ela, agora, precisaria ouvir de Wood que ele não sentia a mesma coisa. Que seriam amigos e apenas isso. Tudo o que ela já sabia.

_Arranque o band-aid, Minna._

Sentindo que havia lágrimas em seus olhos, a garota suspirou.

- Ok. Me dê cinco minutos.

* * *

Minna apareceu na janela usando jeans e jaqueta de couro, com os cabelos soltos, mas ainda com sua expressão irritada. Olívio estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a escalar a janela, mas ela fingiu que não viu. _Mau sinal. _

_- _Estou aqui, acordada, de casaco. O que você quer, Olívio?

- Já disse, te convidar para dar uma volta.

- Você disse que queria conversar. Isso é necessário? Podemos conversar aqui e eu ainda posso aproveitar umas horas de sono.

- Minna, não sei o que aconteceu com você na última semana. De verdade, não faço ideia. Mas não queria continuar dessa forma.

- Ok então. Somos amigos de volta. - a garota sorriu, irônica, estendendo a mão para ele.

Olívio alcançou a mão dela e, em vez de apertá-la, segurou-a entre as suas.

- Você acordou insuportável, como sempre. - ele deu a ela seu sorriso mais encantador - Mas se você concordar em dar uma volta comigo pelos jardins eu vou tentar mudar o seu humor.

Minna precisou de uma enorme força de vontade para não deixar o queixo cair e ficar com uma expressão de pânico absoluto. Perdeu a sensibilidade nas pernas e sentiu que, se desse um passo, ela iria cair. A mão que Olívio segurava formigava, como se estivesse queimando.

- Vou encarar essa sua cara de surpresa como um consentimento - Wood não sabia de onde havia surgido a sua eloquência. Seu coração dava saltos e ele sentia os batimentos cardíacos na garganta. Olhando para Minna percebeu que Sholk havia falado a verdade. Ainda não entendia sua irritação com ele, mas sabia que ela realmente gostava dele. E não podia deixar de sorrir, abobado. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Talvez ele nunca tivesse gostado realmente de outra garota, ou, pelo menos, de alguma que achasse tão especial. E saber que era correspondido era uma sensação indescritível.

Soltou a mão de Minna e montou novamente em sua vassoura. Então segurou aquela garota subitamente muda e em transe pela cintura, divertindo-se com o estado dela, e a colocou a sua frente, sentada de lado. Não pretendia voar muito rápido ou alto, só sentir o vento batendo no rosto. Assim que levantou vôo, sentiu o peso dela contra o seu enquanto ela se apoiava de lado nele. Eles planaram em silêncio, a esmo, tentando se acostumar com a presença um do outro de forma próxima. Minna sentia que não havia acordado. Wood acreditava estar em uma realidade paralela ao sentir a testa da sonserina encostada em seu pescoço.

O sol laranja do início do dia começava a aparecer e a refletir no lago. Olívio, então, rumou para o meio da água, sobrevoando a superfície, seus pés quase tocando o lago.

- Acho que você queria conversar - Minna lembrou, com uma voz rouca.

- Eu também achei. - Olívio 'estacionou' a vassoura, fazendo com que ela ficasse parada bem no meio do lago. Minna se afastou dele, ainda sobre a vassoura, e sentou-se de frente pra ele para olhar em seus olhos. "Será que ele tem noção da força que estou reunindo pra fazer isso?" ela se perguntou.

- E então? O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Olívio sorriu, novamente. Será que nunca mais conseguiria ficar sério? Minna o olhava com uma expressão grave e ele estava lá, rindo como um pateta.

- Eu achava que tinha muita coisa pra falar, Min. Muita coisa pra te dizer, pra discutir. Mas eu olho pra você e o negócio é simples. Eu acho você incrível. E estou apaixonado por você, não sei desde quando. E não quero complicar as coisas com discursos sobre o grupo e sobre amizade. Só quero estar com você. Só quero ver o dia nascer assim.

Os olhos de Minna encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela mordeu os lábios enquanto o encarava.

- Acho que eu vou cair da vassoura.

- Não vai.

Olívio a puxou de novo para perto de si, fazendo com que ela se encostasse em seu peito. Fechou-a em um abraço enquanto encostava os lábios em seu rosto. Minna sentiu o coração do grifinório batendo contra suas costas e, por um momento, achou que fosse desmaiar quando ele beijou seu pescoço.

- Espero que eu tenha mudado seu humor, Minna. - ele riu baixinho - _Minha._

Eles ficaram congelados, daquela forma, ouvindo a respiração um do outro até o sol nascer por completo. Depois, sem dizer uma palavra, Olívio a levou novamente para a janela do dormitório da Sonserina.

Minna estava com uma expressão que variava entre o susto absoluto e sorrisos repentinos. Ele a ajudou a desmontar da vassoura e, em seguida, desmontou também. Ela iria falar algo, provavelmente uma despedida, mas Olívio a puxou para perto de si e roubou um beijo demorado dela. Apertou-a contra seu corpo com força, sentindo os lábios dela abrirem-se contra os seus e suas mãos percorrerem seu pescoço, puxando-o contra si. Nunca havia beijado alguém com tanta vontade, ou sido retribuído com tanta intensidade. Antes de separar, mordiscou de leve os lábios dela e, quando olhou dentro de seus olhos, percebeu que havia deixado escapar um suspiro. "Beijo bom é beijo com barulho", lembrou do ditado de Sholk, que nunca havia levado a sério.

- Vejo você no jogo? - ele perguntou, ofegante.

- Vou estar usando verde. - Minna sorriu, depois se aproximou de seu ouvido e cochichou: mas vou torcer pela Grifinória com todas minhas forças.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Mentiras brancas

Gabriel andava, acompanhado de Andrew e Sholk, para a quadra de quadribol. É claro que Minna não havia aparecido o dia inteiro, como era de se esperar. E o fato de ele já esperar não vê-la ou falar com ela só tornava as coisas piores. Mas chegando à entrada do campo, ele a viu falando com Janice. Ela estava com os cabelos soltos, balançando com o vento forte e usava um cachecol da Sonserina por cima da jaqueta de couro. Quando os viu, fez algo que tirou o chão de Gabriel: sorriu para eles.

Ela despediu-se de Janice e veio ao encontro deles.

- Bom dia. - ela ainda sorria, os cumprimentando em tom apologético.

- Ah, a senhorita lembrou que a gente existe. - Andrew revirou os olhos.

- Foi mal, Drew. Eu tava de TPM e sinto muito que isso tenha afetado vocês.

As reações dos rapazes foram mistas. Andrew se encolheu ao ouvir algo relacionado ao ciclo menstrual de uma garota, aceitando as desculpas imediatamente. Gabriel ergueu as sobrancelhas. Minna podia até ter dito que se tratava de TPM, mas ele sabia o que havia causado a sua separação. E, agora, ela iria tentar fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido? Já Sholk olhou para os pés, tentando esconder um sorriso. Ele não precisava de mais explicações. Já tinha certeza sobre o que causara a mudança de humor da amiga.

- Então está tudo ok entre a gente? - Gabriel perguntou, esperando que Minna tivesse entendido a pergunta que se escondia por baixo da pergunta que ele havia feito.

- Tudo como sempre. - ela olhou Gabriel nos olhos, confiante. E ele percebeu que, infelizmente, para ela, entre eles tudo realmente estava 'como sempre'.

Nas arquibancadas, durante o jogo, Minna respondeu sorrindo e cordialmente tudo que lhe era perguntado. Mas seus olhos não saíam da partida. Gabriel achou aquilo muito estranho - a garota nunca fora tão interessada assim no esporte. Normalmente até levava um livro para ler durante os jogos. E, pior, quando a Sonserina marcava um gol ela não comemorava. Ficava com lábios crispados e com as mãos tensionadas, segurando o banco. Iodovin encarava suas juntas esbranquiçadas de tensão quando Potter capturou o Pomo e Minna soltou as mãos do banco, com os punhos cerrados, como se estivesse comemorando discretamente.

_Minna estava torcendo pela Grifinória._ E só havia um motivo pelo qual ela faria isso.

Ele olhou para o céu em busca de Olívio que comemorava com os gêmeos Weasley. Viu quando o olhar dele cruzou com o de Minna e ele _piscou_ para ela. Uma piscadinha digna de um galã de filme adolescente americano, com um sorriso enviesado cheio de covinhas.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. Os dois estavam juntos. E Minna sorria, radiante.

Um sorriso que não era causado por Gabriel.

Ele sentiu um nó em sua garganta. Precisava sair dali. Empurrou Sholk para o lado e marchou rumo ao castelo, sentindo uma dor lancinante nos pulmões. Precisou parar para respirar. Era isso que alguém sentia quando era rejeitado? Trocado pelo bonitão da escola? Por alguém que não merecia nem beijar os pés da garota que se amava?

_Amava?_

Ele ficou ainda mais assustado com seus próprios pensamentos. Precisava parar de pensar nela agora. Precisava parar de pensar naquele beijo na frente da lareira. Nos gramados da Escócia, nas chuvas de outubro, nas chamas misteriosas. Mas tudo estava gravado em sua mente e agora passava diante de seus olhos como um filme.

Precisava esquecer.

_Ou não._

Podia mudar o rumo da história. Afinal, tudo o que ele sabia que havia entre Minna e Olívio era uma faísca. Uma piscadela. Frágil. Poderia ser apagada. E então ele não precisaria esquecê-la. Se conformar com o papel de amigo. E então ele poderia beijá-la de novo. E de novo. E pra sempre. Afinal, ela o havia beijado, certo? Nem tudo estava perdido. Ele só precisava de um plano. Em vez de ir para a sala comunal, rumou para a biblioteca.

* * *

Minna ficou olhando para onde Gabriel estava, assustada. Um gosto amargo tomou sua boca.

- Será que ele ficou tão chateado assim por Sonserina ter perdido? - Andrew perguntou.

- Tenho certeza que logo ele irá melhorar. Não é? - Minna perguntou para Sholk que deu de ombros.

- Difícil saber Minna. - o sonserino soou preocupado, olhando para ela significativamente.

- Mas nós temos muito o que comemorar! - Andrew fez Minna rodar, como se estivessem dançando. - Afinal, vocês, cobrinhas, já perderam o campeonato.

- Não conte com isso. - Sholk muxoxou.

Nesse momento, Olívio pousou nas arquibancadas perto deles. Sorria, radiante. E o coração de Minna pareceu flutuar, todas as suas preocupações se esvaíram. Andrew levantou a mão em um hi-five, mas Olívio mal olhou para ele. Abraçou a sonserina com força, dando um beijo na testa da garota.

- Você foi incrível - Minna sussurrou, próxima a ele.

Quando se separou dela, Olívio viu Sholk com um sorriso de orelha à orelha e a expressão chocada de Andrew. Corou furiosamente enquanto Minna também sorria, levantando os ombros.

- Vo-vocês...

- Nós estamos só comemorando a primeira vitória do Olívio como capitão. - Minna exclamou, meio séria meio rindo.

- É Drew, só isso. Deixa de ser besta. - Wood concordou rindo.

- Se o pessoal da Grifinória... ou se a galera da Sonserina ficar sabendo...

Minna e Olívio se olharam, ainda sorrindo.

- Sabendo do que, Drew? Que eu abracei o Olívio? Poxa, todas as amigas fazem isso.

- A Min está certa. - Olívio passou o braço pelos ombros de Minna, a puxando pra si e apoiando o rosto em sua cabeça - Acho que todos os amigos também abraçam as amigas. Muito. O tempo todo. - a voz dele soava divertida. Sholk revirou os olhos rindo enquanto Andrew ainda estava boquiaberto.

- Aliás, - os olhos de Minna faiscaram para Olívio, enquanto ela o puxava pela mão em direção à saída do campo - acho que amigos merecem um tempo sozinhos no jardim, não?

Olívio sorriu e, deixando-se levar, acenou para os dois garotos que ficaram no campo. Andrew encarou Sholk.

- Você sabia disso o tempo todo?

- Praticamente.

- E não contou nada?

- O que eu ia contar, Andrew? Até ontem não tinha acontecido nada.

- Eu sempre achei que a Minna ia acabar com o Gabriel. - Andrew piscava com força, como se não acreditasse no que havia visto.

O sorriso de Sholk murchou.

- O Gabriel também achou isso.

* * *

Minna sorriu para Olívio enquanto o levava pela mão para perto da Floresta Negra. Olívio sentiu seu sorriso murchar lembrando da útlima vez que esteve na Floresta Negra com a garota.

- Não vamos entrar lá, não se preocupe - Minna pareceu ler seus pensamentos, ficando séria subitamente. - Mas não podemos arriscar, não podemos ser vistos.

- E posso saber porque não podemos ser vistos? - Olívio franziu as sobrancelhas. - Você tem vergonha de sair com o capitão da Grifinória? - ele riu, como se fosse algo impensável.

- E você não tem vergonha de ser tão convencido? - Minna parou de andar, para encarar Wood nos olhos - Olívio, temos que encarar a realidade. Você terminou o namoro agora com uma menina do seu time. Dias atrás. Ela iria ficar arrasada se soubesse que estamos juntos.

- E quem mais iria ficar arrasado, Min? Sei muito bem que você não se importa em nada com a Alícia. - a voz de Olívio soou ríspida.

- Do que você está falando? - Minna ficou assustada. Será que Sholk havia falado sobre Gabriel também?

- O Sholk me disse pra eu agir rápido, que eu teria concorrência e que a concorrência era mais forte que eu. O que você sabe sobre isso? - o capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha, questionador.

Minna engoliu em seco. Será que ela deveria contar sobre Gabriel? Se ela contasse, a amizade entre Wood e o sonserino estaria completamente arruinada - caso já não estivesse. Se ela contasse, precisaria escolher entre ficar com Olívio e continuar amiga de Iodovin. E que diabo Sholk tinha na cabeça pra dizer que 'a concorrência era mais forte'?

- Você conhece o Sholk, Olívio. Ele achou que eu estivesse interessada no Flint, pelo amor de Deus. Isso já dá uma medida da loucura dele.

Olívio percebeu que Minna não respondeu sua pergunta diretamente. Mas resolveu não insistir no assunto, não agora. Eles estavam juntos há menos de um dia, ele nem saberia dizer se estavam namorando de verdade. Não tinha direito nenhum de cobrar explicações dela. Então resolveu sorrir e encostar Minna em uma árvore para beijá-la, mais um daqueles beijos intensos.

- Eu ganho, Minna. Não sei quem é a concorrência, mas eu vou ganhar. - Olívio sussurrou enquanto beijava o pescoço da garota e ela sorriu, sabendo que ele nunca esteve mais certo em qualquer outra coisa.

Wood se surpreendeu quando Minna o afastou, com uma expressão assustada no rosto. Seguindo o olhar dela, ele viu o motivo. Um unicórnio, de um branco tão intenso que machucava os olhos, estava mancando na direção deles. De seu pescoço pingava uma substância viscosa e prateada. Sangue.

- Olívio, busque o Hagrid. - ela pediu. Enquanto o capitão obedeceu, prontamente, ela tentou se aproximar vagarosamente do animal, com passos cuidadosos para não assustá-lo. Ergueu a mão para tocar em seu nariz gelado. Assim que sua mão tocou o unicórnio, ela achou que tinha sido tomada por um choque. Não sabia se era uma visão real ou não, mas viu uma criatura negra, sem forma, se aproximar dela, ameaçadora, pronta para atacá-la. Tirou a varinha do bolso das vestes, pronta para se defender. E então o escuro se estendeu por toda a sua volta e tomou conta de sua consciência.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Blackout

- Por deus, eu juro que se não me deixar vê-la eu vou invadir essa enfermaria.

- Gabriel, seja razoável, ainda não sabemos o que...

- Eu juro, Madame Pomfrey, eu vou derrubar essa porta! Ela está aqui há dois dias e ninguém a viu.

- Madame Pomfrey, não creio que haja mal em deixar o garoto ver Minna. Eles são amigos e é natural que ele esteja preocupado.

- Mas Severo, Minna está apagada, pode estar enfeitiçada... ok, está certo. Mas se algo acontecer a ela ou a você, Iodovin, a responsabilidade não é minha.

Minna abriu os olhos, sentindo a cabeça estourar de dor. Demorou alguns segundos até reconhecer as vozes alteradas que deviam estar na sala ao lado. E mais alguns segundos até perceber que estava na enfermaria.

_Como vim parar aqui?_

Sua memória estava embaralhada. Ela lembrava do jogo de quadribol, de estar com Olívio.

_Será que era um sonho?_

E então a memória do unicórnio e da escuridão tomou conta dela. Ela sentiu garras frias tocando seus braços e um tremor espalhou-se pelo seu corpo. Sua respiração começou a acelerar e ela sentou-se na cama em um salto. Olhava para frente mas tudo o que via era breu. Até sentir um toque quente em seu braço. E a visão começou a voltar para ela, como uma tela de uma TV velha, que se acende aos poucos.

- Minna? - Gabriel tocava seu braço, lívido, com uma expressão confusa. Ele se apressou e ajeitou os travesseiros dela, empurrando-a delicadamente para se encostar neles - Como você está se sentindo?

Ela buscou as palavras para descrever, mas parecia muito difícil lembrar de quais delas significavam o que ela queria dizer. Por fim balançou negativamente a cabeça e, com desgosto, constatou que o movimento fez o mundo girar.

- Você quer alguma coisa? - Gabriel perguntou, preocupado.

- O que aconteceu comigo? - sua voz soava rouca, insignificante.

- O Quirrell encontrou você desmaiada perto da Floresta Negra. Trouxe você pra cá. Você dormiu por dois dias, todo mundo está preocupado. Eu...

- O unicórnio e o Olívio...

Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Não havia nenhum unicórnio, Min.

- Chama o Olívio pra mim, Gabriel. Ele deve saber o que aconteceu.

A expressão de Gabriel ficou nebulosa.

- Só eu posso entrar aqui por enquanto, Minna. Pra isso tive que passar por cima da Madame Pomfrey. Ela não vai deixar qualquer um entrar agora.

"Olívio não é qualquer um", Minna pensou, mas ao encarar Gabriel teve a clareza de segurar as palavras.

- Trouxe uma coisa pra você. - Gabriel apontou a mesinha de cabeceira, onde se encontrava uma enorme barra de chocolate Dedosdemel. - Não sei se é legal mostrar pra Madame Pomfrey, acho que ela vai querer te entupir de comida de hospital. Mas acho que chocolate deve te fazer bem.

Minna olhou para os olhos verdes de Gabriel e se viu refletida neles. Percebeu que ele também tinha a aparência meio doentia, com olheiras profundas e pálpebras inchadas.

- E você está doente também?

- Não. Só não consegui dormir direito, ninguém me falava o que tinha acontecido com você. Nem mesmo o Snape. - ele segurou a mão de Minna e brincou com seus dedos. Sorriu. - Mas agora eu sei que você está inteira e posso recuperar meu sono.

A garota ficou olhando para seus dedos pálidos entrelaçados com a mão bronzeada de Gabriel. Aquilo não estava certo.

- Gabriel, eu não posso ser injusta com você.

Gabriel balançou a cabeça, sorrindo, como se aquilo não fizesse sentido.

- Minna, a única coisa que eu quero é ter certeza que você tá bem. Nada além disso. Só ficar aqui ao seu lado até você estar recuperada.

- Então você não vai precisar esperar muito tempo. Quero sair daqui agora. - Minna ameaçou levantar da cama, mas Gabriel a segurou pelo ombro, empurrando-a sem dificuldade nenhuma para os travesseiros.

- Não seja difícil, Minna. Você sabe que não está bem. Que tal um pedaço de chocolate?

Minna viu Gabriel abrir a barra de chocolate com mãos estranhamente trêmulas. Quebrou um pedaço e ofereceu-o a ela. O cheiro do doce estava incrível e Minna percebeu que também não havia comido há dois dias. Ela colocou um pedaço na boca e deixou que o chocolate derretesse. Olhou para Gabriel que sorria, com os olhos incrivelmente verdes sorrindo junto com ele, e se sentiu feliz por ele estar ali. Buscou a mão do garoto novamente e a apertou, delicadamente.

- Obrigada.

Novamente, Minna ouviu uma conversa do lado de fora da sala.

- Olá, Madame Pomfrey - ela sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao constatar que era Olívio. - Como Minna está?

- Ela acordou, Olívio. Acredito que irá se recuperar em pouco tempo. Mas ainda preciso fazer alguns testes.

- Que boa notícia. Eu posso fazer uma visita?

- Não, Olívio, ninguém pode entrar.

Minna olhou confusa para Gabriel. O garoto, por sua vez, deu de ombros.

- Gabriel, peça pra ele entrar!

- Você ouviu a Madame Pomfrey, Minna, não dá pra ninguém entrar.

- E você é um fantasma, por acaso?

Subitamente, Olívio entrou na sala. Madame Pomfrey veio atrás dela, apressada.

- Achei que tinha ouvido sua voz - ele sorriu.

- Wood, por favor, vá embora. - a enfermeira até tentou empurrá-lo. Mas Olívio era dois palmos mais alto que ela e não se moveu um centímetro.

Os olhos de Olívio passaram de Minna para Gabriel e ele teve um lampejo de clareza. Voltou-se para Madame Pomfrey.

- Por que o Iodovin pode estar aqui e eu não?

- É o que eu também quero saber - Minna estreitou os olhos encarando Gabriel. O sonserino deu de ombros e um sorriso enviesado passou por seu rosto.

- Porque eu tenho autorização especial do Snape. Será que você consegue uma também, Wood? - ele respondeu, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Minna. Ele não viu a expressão de Olívio, mas pôde imaginá-la.

- Você poderia ser um bom amigo e conseguir uma pra mim, que tal, Iodovin? - Minna percebeu que o rosto de Olívio havia perdido a cor e que seus punhos estavam cerrados. Mau sinal.

- Ninguém vai precisar de autorização especial nenhuma. Eu estou saindo daqui agora. - a garota levantou-se com dificuldade. Para o desgosto de Olívio, Gabriel fez questão de ajudá-la - Madame Pomfrey, por favor, onde estão minhas roupas?

- Minna tenho que fazer testes...

- Então, por favor, faça os testes. Já perdi dois dias da minha vida aqui, não quero perder mais nenhum.

* * *

Quando Minna saiu da sala da enfermaria em que estava, já vestida com o uniforme, viu que Olívio a esperava. Gabriel, para seu alívio, havia ido embora.

- Que história é essa do Gabriel estar aqui? - ele perguntou, amargurado, enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores do castelo.

- Não é tão absurdo. Ele é meu melhor amigo e Snape sabe disso. É natural que ele tenha deixado o Gabriel entrar. - Minna respondeu, com sinceridade.

- E por que ele não me ajudou a conseguir a mesma coisa?

- Ele mal sabe sobre a gente, Olívio.

- Então está na hora de deixar claro para ele, não?

- O que você espera, Olívio, sério? - Minna parou de andar para encarar o capitão - Que eu anuncie pro mundo que estamos juntos?

- Pelo menos para seu melhor amigo. Acho que seria legal com ele. Honesto. E não é isso que melhores amigos fazem? Contar coisas um pro outro? A não ser, claro, que ele não seja seu amigo. - Olívio sentia uma veia pulsar em sua têmpora. Minna ficou muda. - É ele, não é? A concorrência da qual Sholk falou. Eu fiquei quebrando minha cabeça porque achei que ele, por ser nosso amigo, nunca se oporia a ideia de que ficássemos juntos. Mas, claro, não cogitei a hipótese de que talvez ele quisesse estar em meu lugar.

- Eu daria a minha vida pelo Gabriel sem pensar duas vezes. Amo o Gabriel. - Minna respondeu, ríspida. Olívio empalideceu com a declaração. - Mas como um amigo. Não tenho nenhum interesse romântico por ele. Não me sinto atraída por ele. É completamente diferente do que eu sinto por você.

Ela buscou a mão de Olívio e sorriu, tentando acalmar o grifinório.

- Não sei porque ou como ele passou a pensar em mim de outro jeito. E quero que ele entenda que não vai acontecer nada entre a gente nesse sentido. Mas não quero machucá-lo esfregando na cara dele que escolhi outra pessoa. Que, por coincidência, é um cara incrível do qual ele sempre teve uma pontada de inveja. E sei que você também gosta do Gabriel de verdade. Sei que você não gostaria de magoá-lo, de arriscar o grupo que construímos.

- E o que você sugere então? - Wood ainda estava de cara fechada, apesar de estar mais calmo.

- Não sei. Vou tentar conversar com ele sobre esses assuntos delicados. Mas com calma, na hora certa. Enquanto isso, não vejo necessidade de ficarmos desfilando juntos na frente dele. Até porque o que temos entre nós só interessa a nós. - Ela tocou o rosto de Olívio que, finalmente, sorriu.

- Por falar nisso, no próximo fim de semana temos o passeio pra Hogsmeade. E eu pensei que poderíamos ir juntos. No Madame Pudifoot, se você quiser.

Minna olhou para Olívio horrorizada.

- No _MADAME PUDIFOOT? _E quem você pensa que eu sou pra ir em uma casa de chá rosa?

Wood riu.

- Ah é, esqueci que desde que você colocou o piercing no nariz virou uma assassina sanguinária.

- Olívio. Eu sou da Sonserina. Não é de hoje que eu sou uma assassina sanguinária. E assassinas merecem uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, não chá sem gosto em uma xícara florida, servido em uma mesa com toalhinha de crochê. - ela descreveu o cenário como se aquilo a horrorizasse completamente - Desculpa, você vai precisar deixar de pensar como menininha pra me agradar.

Ele a empurrou para trás de uma armadura e a beijou com força.

- Ainda estou parecendo uma menininha pra você?


	13. Capítulo 13 - Sangue, culpa e chocolate

Naquele mesmo dia, ao entardecer, Minna entrou no Salão Comunal e deu de cara com Gabriel e Sholk conversando em frente à lareira. Inconscientemente arrumou os cabelos - que Olívio havia despenteado completamente - e ficou paralisada, sem saber se devia se sentar com eles. No entanto Sholk a chamou e Gabriel lhe deu um leve sorriso.

Enquanto se aproximava, Minna percebeu que Gabriel havia emagrecido - seu maxilar estava mais saliente. Também haviam círculos vermelhos sob seus olhos, indicando falta de sono. Sentou-se ao lado de Sholk que, por sua vez, tirou uma garrafinha de cerveja amanteigada de uma sacola a sua frente.

- Cortesia de meus comparsas. - ele deu de ombros, antes que a garota tivesse chance de perguntar. Ofereceu uma garrafa para Gabriel e ficou com uma para ele enquanto suspirava. - Minhoca, querida, precisamos conversar.

Os olhos de Minna foram de Sholk para Gabriel. Esperava que uma conversa com Iodovin fosse inevitável, mas talvez preferisse estar a sós com ele. Sholk pareceu perceber o raciocínio dela e logo apressou-se a explicar:

- Quero saber que diabo aconteceu com você nestes últimos dias. Desmaiar e ficar apagada não é normal.

Minna surpreendeu-se ao notar que ela não havia nem refletido sobre o que realmente acontecera. Estava tão preocupada com Olívio e com a reação de Gabriel que simplesmente esqueceu que havia apagado em frente a um unicórnio ferido.

- Você tem razão. - ela admitiu - Não é nada normal.

- Min, você acha que talvez aquelas coisas do primeiro ano... - Gabriel a encarou com os olhos verdes cheios de preocupação. - ... elas poderiam voltar?

Minna chacoalhou a cabeça negativamente, como se para espantar os pensamentos.

- Isso é diferente. Não tem a ver com vozes, nem visões. Olívio pode confirmar - ela percebeu que os olhos de Gabriel ficaram menores com a menção de Wood - ... eu realmente vi um unicórnio. Ele estava ferido, sangrando. Olívio foi buscar Hagrid e eu tentei tocar no unicórnio. E então apaguei.

- Mas não havia nenhum unicórnio quando te encontraram. - Sholk refletiu. - Ele poderia ter te atacado e fugido?

- Isso não faz sentido. Minna não estava fisicamente ferida. Ela foi vítima de algum feitiço. - Gabriel teorizou, assumindo novamente seu olhar preocupado.

- Mas quem teria me enfeitiçado? O unicórnio? Não faz sentido também, não havia mais ninguém lá. A não ser que... - um lampejo passou pela mente de Minna. Precisaria pesquisar para confirmar aquela ideia, mas se estivesse correta tudo faria sentido.

- A não ser que...?

- Sangue de unicórnio é uma substância extremamente mágica. Muito potente. Dizem que unicórnios são muito puros, tão puros que quem os machuca, ou entra em contato com o sangue deles pode ser amaldiçoado. - Minna lembrava de ter lido sobre isso nos livros de Snape, no terceiro ano.

- Mas o que significa essa maldição? E você não machucou o unicórnio, estava tentando ajudar o bicho! - Sholk argumentou

- O sangue não deve ser capaz de escolher quem afeta. - Gabriel revirou os olhos. - Min, por que não vamos dar uma olhada na biblioteca e ver se encontramos algo sobre isso?

- Eu tenho aula com o Snape...

- Ele não vai querer te ver hoje, era para você estar descansando. Mas sei que você não é capaz disso agora. - Gabriel deu o seu sorriso enviesado.

- Então vamos de uma vez. - Sholk se levantou. Minna dirigiu-se à porta, mas voltou-se para trás quando viu que os meninos não a seguiam. Gabriel murmurava alguma coisa para o outro.

- Minhoca, acho que vou passar a visita na biblioteca, na verdade - ele se desculpou, dando de ombros. - Sabe como é, não curto essas coisas de livros.

O garoto se apressou e subiu para os dormitórios, deixando-a a sós com Gabriel. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar. Sabia que precisaria conversar com ele mais cedo ou mais tarde.

* * *

Seguiram em um silêncio perturbador até a biblioteca. Seus passos ecoavam nos chãos de pedra das masmorras e o único som que ouviam além disso era o farfalhar de suas vestes. Outros sons foram se adicionando à trilha de fundo enquanto adentravam locais mais habitados do castelo. Minna nunca achou que pudesse considerar a biblioteca um lugar particularmente barulhento.

Chegando lá, cumprimentaram Madame Pince com um aceno (retribuído com um erguer de sobrancelhas) e rumaram direto para a seção de animais mágicos. Só lá, entre duas fileiras opressoras de livros é que Minna teve coragem de falar algo.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. - sua voz saiu trêmula e infantil. Ela odiou a si mesma.

Gabriel parou de olhar as lombadas dos livros e dirigiu o olhar para dentro de seus olhos - dentro dela mesma, como sempre.

- Eu acho que sei tudo o que você tem pra me dizer. - ele se apoiou de costas para a estante, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo. Minna sabia que aquele cruzar de braços significava que ele estava intimidado.

- Talvez você saiba. Mas eu me sinto obrigada a esclarecer. - Minna se apoiou na estante oposta, sem desviar o olhar dele. Sustentar seus olhos dessa forma exigia uma força monumental e, pela primeira vez desde que saiu da enfermaria, ela se sentiu fraca. - Eu e o Olívio, nós gostamos um do outro.

Minna viu que o canto direito dos lábios de Gabriel estremeceu, mas esse foi o máximo de reação que ele exprimiu.

- E ao mesmo tempo aconteceu aquela coisa com a gente.

_Coisa._ A palavra bateu em Gabriel como um soco no estômago. Ela gostava de Olívio, do troglodita do Wood. E chamava o beijo dele de coisa. Mas ele se manteve forte, de braços cruzados.

- Eu quero que tudo continue como sempre entre nós. Não quero que um caso isolado estrague como somos, como sempre fomos. Gabriel eu... os últimos dias foram confusos. Eu preciso de você, não sei agir sem você por perto. - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

Dessa vez Gabriel precisou morder os lábios para que eles não tremessem de forma ridícula. Seus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas e ele foi capaz apenas de acenar com a cabeça positivamente, para sinalizar que entendeu. O silêncio incômodo se instalou entre eles novamente e Minna finalmente baixou os olhos, não sendo capaz de encarar o amigo. Eventualmente ouviu um barulho de plástico e viu que Gabriel segurava, na sua frente, a barra de chocolate que havia dado a ela na enfermaria.

- Você esqueceu. Pega.

Minna tentou sorrir e se serviu de mais um pedaço de chocolate, desejando que aquele gosto doce fizesse com que seu coração ficasse menos apertado ao olhar Gabriel e sua expressão triste. Percebeu que ele tremia.

- Você ainda quer pesquisar sobre unicórnios? - ela perguntou, cuidadosa.

- Viemos aqui pra isso, não? - ele deixou o pacote de chocolate sobre uma mesa e começou a puxar livros. Enquanto buscava algo de útil sobre sangue de unicórnios, Minna torcia para que aquela fase passasse rápido. Sua ansiedade fez com que ela acabasse com os chocolates Dedosdemel em pouquíssimos minutos.


	14. Capítulo 14 - Convidada de honra

Minna não encontrou nada de muito novo na biblioteca sobre o sangue de unicórnios - e, claro, a presença de Gabriel não a ajudou. Os livros mencionavam uma maldição, mas nenhum deles deixava claro que maldição era essa. Ela desconfiava que, talvez, os livros da seção proibida tivessem mais informações. Ela até tentou conseguir uma autorização de Snape, mas o professor se recusou, afirmando que era bobagem e que ela estava perfeitamente bem. Afinal, fora testada!

- Mas, afinal, o que a maldição do sangue do unicórnio faz? Posso até não estar amaldiçoada, mas que mal faz eu saber de seus efeitos? - Ela até tentou esquecer o episódio, mas flashes do unicórnio e a sensação de ser engolida pelo frio eram frequentes em seus sonhos.

Snape fechou a cara para ela.

- Você não tem venenos para finalizar? Estamos atrasados no cronograma.

Minna invejou a capacidade do professor de ler os pensamentos alheios. Ele até poderia não dizer para ela do que se tratava a maldição, mas ela não desistiria tão fácil. Ele que a aguardasse. Na sexta-feira daquela semana entregou a ele todos os frascos de veneno que ele havia solicitado com uma expressão insolente.

- Na semana que vem começamos com maldições. - ele murmurou antes de dispensá-la.

No fim de semana que se aproximava eles teriam não apenas o passeio para Hogsmeade, mas a festa do Dia das Bruxas durante a noite. Isso significava que logo teria um encontro a sós com Olívio, longe dos olhos de Hogwarts. E que precisaria despistar Gabriel.

Ele não estava chateado com ela, longe disso. Aliás, ele não a deixava um instante a sós, o que estava começando a incomodá-la. Sempre que tinha uma oportunidade de ver Olívio, Gabriel grudava nela. E vinha munido de um doce. Biscoitos, chocolates, balas. Todos os dias ele lhe entregava algo. Quando Minna perguntava o motivo, ele corava e dava de ombros.

- Só quero quebrar esse gelo estranho. Não é nada de mais, Minna, juro. - ele lhe disse, durante um café da manhã no qual trouxe confeitos de mel para ela. - São só presentes.

Minna não engolia aquela história. Achava que ele tentava se mostrar superior a Olívio. Mesmo assim dava de ombros e aceitava os doces. Enquanto comia durante as aulas, via Gabriel sorrir para ela.

Se fosse para manter seu melhor amigo por perto, Minna não via problema em comer alguns doces.

- Não gosto dessa história - disse Olívio apontando para um pacote de pães de mel cobertos com chocolate que Minna carregava, quando se encontraram nos portões da escola. - Qual é a do Gabriel? Ele acha que você tá desnutrida?

- Ciúmes, Olívio? Sério? Logo no nosso passeio? - ela guardou o pacote no bolso, sorrindo pela reação do capitão.

- E você acha engraçado? Que o Gabriel seja apaixonado por você e esteja tentando te roubar?

- Primeiro, o Gabriel não está apaixonado por mim. Se esteve um dia, está se esforçando para esquecer. Segundo, e só vou dizer isso uma vez, Wood - Minna olhou para Olívio com uma sobrancelha erguida, subitamente séria - não sou de ninguém para ser "roubada". Ser roubada de alguém significa pertencer a alguém e eu só pertenço a mim.

Olívio ficou lívido, com olhos arregalados e até Minna se assustou com a rispidez de suas palavras. Mas ela não se arrependia de nenhuma delas.

- Desculpe, Minna, não achei que você fosse encarar dessa forma. Eu só quis dizer...

- Vamos esquecer isso, que tal? - Ela sorriu. A raiva momentânea que sentiu se dissolveu subitamente.

Ele assentiu, mas ainda estava assustado. Se uma garota normal ouvisse que pertencia a ele, ela normalmente sorria de orelha a orelha. Minna quase pulou em seu pescoço. "Faz sentido", Wood refletiu. "Não só por ela ser sonserina. Mas ela realmente tem razão, não tenho nenhum domínio sobre ela. Mesmo que nós fôssemos namorados, que direito eu teria de impedir que ela aceitasse doces do Gabriel? Afinal, é o Iodovin", resolveu deixar o caso pra lá e, quando estavam fora dos terrenos do castelo, passou o braço pelos ombros dela.

"Ainda não a pedi em namoro", Olívio refletia enquanto andavam em silêncio, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro. Seria necessário? Será que ela tinha dúvidas sobre o que ele sentia? E outra coisa - ele havia acabado de terminar o namoro com Alícia. Por mais que já houvesse esquecido a garota, não seria muito cedo?

Enquanto isso, Minna pensava apenas em tomar uma cerveja amanteigada enquanto estava feliz por ter Olívio ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez na semana não pensava em unicórnios, venenos ou em Gabriel.

Entraram discretamente no Três Vassouras, tomando cuidado para não serem notados pelo grande número de alunos que estava lá e se dirigiram a um canto do salão. Olívio pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas e sorriu para Minna enquanto segurava sua mão por cima da mesa.

-Estou feliz de estar aqui com você.

Minna sorriu para ele e ele percebeu em como, em poucos dias, havia começado a pensar na garota de uma forma completamente diferente. Antes ela era sua amiga, uma menina estranha e focada nos estudos. De repente era uma moça bonita e inalcançável. Agora ele sentia como se ela fosse parte indispensável de sua vida. Nas aulas ele mal se concentrava pensando nela - pior era quando tinham aulas juntos e ele se surpreendia olhando para ela fixamente. Minerva já havia dado uma 'pergaminhada' em sua cabeça quando viu, por cima de seu ombro, que ele rabiscava o nome de Minna em um caderno.

- E se eu te beijasse agora? - Olívio provocou, fazendo Minna engasgar com a cerveja que havia chegado na mesa.

- Você não ousaria.

- Você tem medo, Min?

- Não tenho medo de nada. - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, convencida. Era mentira, morria de medo que um dos professores, especialmente Snape, os visse juntos. Ou então que o time da Grifinória entrasse no bar rapidamente. Ou, pior, que Gabriel os visse juntos. Sabia que ele não ia encarar uma exibição pública de afeto daquelas com bons olhos. Mas também sabia que Wood não ousaria beijá-la em um lugar tão público.

- Você acha que a escola sabe? Que estamos juntos? - Olívio parece ler seus pensamentos - Não fizemos um anúncio público, mas qualquer um que observar a gente vai juntar dois mais dois.

- E alguém ia perder tempo observando a gente? - Minna revirou os olhos. Logo em seguida, percebeu que talvez muitas pessoas perdessem horas e horas observando Olívio (como ela mesma fazia). - Bem, talvez seja possível que eu já seja odiada pelo fã clube do Wood inteiro.

- Fã-clube do Wood? Que história é essa? Isso não existe.

- Claro que existe, eu era a presidente. - Minna brincou, corando ao ver o sorriso encantador de Olívio. Seus olhos se encontraram e, em um ímpeto, o capitão se apoiou na mesa e a beijou, apressado. A sonserina se afastou o mais rápido possível.

- Olívio, o que você tá fazendo? - ela ralhou.

- Não acho que precisamos esconder nada de ninguém. - Wood justificou, sorrindo afetadamente.

Mas, naquele exato momento, ele percebeu que havia feito uma grande besteira. Os gêmeos Weasley praticamente voaram para perto de Olívio, acompanhados de Percy.

- Ô capitão, tá tudo bem com você? - Fred perguntou, como se Minna não estivesse na frente deles. Ela sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo.

- Ela é da sons... - Percy começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Olívio.

- Eu a conheço desde o primeiro ano e ela sempre foi a minha melhor amiga. Só agora vocês perceberam que eu ando com sonserinos?

- Wood, isso é diferente. - Jorge deu tapinhas nas costas de Olívio. Minna percebeu uma veia se destacando na têmpora do capitão.

- Posso saber por que? - Minna interferiu e os rapazes olharam para ela como se só tivessem percebido sua presença agora.

- Não é nada pessoal, Minna, mas a sua casa fala por si. Preciso lembrar dos anos passados, Wood? - Percy argumentou - Quando eles roubaram no quadribol para tirar as nossas taças...

- Isso é uma mentira, Percival, nós ganhamos honestamente. - Minna levantou-se. Sentia-se estranha. Se fosse no ano passado, ela provavelmente já estaria no banheiro chorando. Mas agora algo queimava dentro dela, uma estranha euforia. Ela colocou a mão no bolso onde guardava a varinha. - E não admito que você fale mal da Sonserina.

- Calma lá, Minna, não queremos confusão - Fred deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Então por que vieram aqui arranjar uma? - Olívio perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira, colocando-se na frente de Minna. Era um palmo mais alto que os Weasley.

- É verdade então? - A voz de Alícia soou da porta do bar. Ela havia acabado de entrar. Estava lívida e seus lábios tremiam - Eu ouvi histórias, mas me recusei a acreditar. Você está junto com essa ninguém? Eu nem sei o nome dela, essa sonserinazinha aí - ela apontou para Minna com descaso. Nessa hora o bar todo já olhava para eles.

- Não fala besteira, você não só sabe muito bem quem ela é como sempre teve inveja dela. - Olívio interviu.

- Do que? Dessa cara dela com certeza que não. Ter inveja por ela ser a criaturinha rastejante do Snape? Olívio, está na cara que ela usou uma poção do amor em você. Vamos tomar um antídoto. - ela deu uma piscadela para Wood.

- Já chega, Alícia! - Olívio avisou, mas Minna fez algo muito mais eficiente. Saiu de trás dele e lançou uma maldição _furnunculus_ que acertou Alícia bem no nariz. Imediatamente a grifinória caiu no chão, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Acho que talvez agora você fique com inveja do meu rosto, Spinnet. - Minna sorriu desdenhosa. De repente sentiu o sangue esfriar e era como se outra pessoa estivesse usando sua boca para falar. - Aliás, acho que esse feitiço até fez bem pra você. Disfarçou sua feiura.

Minna abaixou-se para ficar no mesmo nível dos olhos cheios de lágrimas de Alícia.

- Ouse falar mais uma vez comigo, sua vaca, que vou fazer você sentir saudades do tempo em que só tinha uns furúnculos no rosto. - Ela levantou-se e apontou a varinha para os Weasley - E vocês, se eu ouvir vocês falando um 'ai' sobre a Sonserina de novo, juro que faço vocês entenderem de onde vem a fama da minha casa.

- Minna, no que você tá falando? - Olívio estava pálido. Ele murmurou mais alguma coisa, mas suas palavras foram engolidas pelo barulho ensurdecedor que os sonserinos presentes no bar faziam, aplaudindo Minna. A garota viu Sholk entre eles, sorrindo para ela. De repente seu sorriso murchou e ele apontou para trás da garota.

Minna não precisou nem se virar para bloquear o feitiço de Alícia e desarmar a sua varinha.

- Pare de tornar as coisas ainda piores pra você. - Minna ofereceu a ela um sorriso condescendente.

- Ss-se-senhorita Moncharmin, quque está acontetecendo? - Quirrell 'brotou' no centro da confusão. Olhou feio para ela e a arrastou para fora do bar, em meio aos aplausos ensurdecedores da Sonserina (ela ouviu Flint e o resto do time de quadribol entoando músicas de torcida com seu nome). Saindo, Minna viu Olívio se abaixar, preocupado, para analisar o rosto de Alícia. Ele e aquele senso ético irritante. Mas agora tinha coisas mais urgentes para se preocupar.

- Professor eu...

- Me acomp-a-panhe, Min-na. Sem uma papalavra.

Quirrell a arrastou até o caminho da Casa dos Gritos, antes de parar e olhar para ela.

- O que-que você fez?

Foi então que Minna caiu em si e percebeu que não só havia ameaçado grifinórios como havia enfeitiçado Alícia. Sentiu a chama da euforia se apagando dentro dela.

- Eu só me defendi.

Quirrell, inesperadamente, soltou uma gargalhada.

- E fo-foi ótimo. Sério. Co-conte para os out-tros que eu te d-dei uma de-te-tenção. Diga que você vai a-ajudar o Fifilch. Min-na, você fez meu di-dia valer a pena.

Minna estava intrigada. Tinha certeza que a maioria dos professores cogitaria até uma expulsão depois daquela exibição.

- Você irritada estava a ca-cara de uma bruxa que eu con-conheci. Corali, já ouv-viu falar?

A garota fez que não com a cabeça.

- Pe-pergunte ao Snape qu-quem ela foi. E enq-quanto isso, fique fofora de mais confusões, ok? - Quirrell deu uma piscadela para ela. Minna sentiu os olhos arderem intensamente e precisou coçá-los para que lágrimas não escorressem deles - Esse é nosso segredo.

Quirrell voltou para a cidade, deixando Minna sozinha. O que ela faria agora? Provavelmente era a pessoa mais odiada da escola. Andou até o jardim da casa dos gritos e se apoiou na cerca da propriedade. Já havia passado por momentos ruins na vida, mas eles nunca foram notados pela escola toda.

E Olívio? O que pensava dela agora?

Minna estava perdida em pensamentos quando ouviu passos atrás de si.

- Eu já fiquei sabendo - a voz de Gabriel soou - Achei que você talvez pudesse estar escondida aqui.

Minna sentiu um cheiro estranho e, antes de olhar para Gabriel, perguntou:

- Você tá fumando?

Quando se virou viu Gabriel usando sua jaqueta de couro, cabelos arrepiados, piercing e com uma aura de fumaça ao seu redor. Um Gabriel que ela não conhecia. E que, possivelmente, a assustava um pouco.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Quer que eu apague?

Então Minna, no segundo momento em que não se reconheceu no dia, tirou o cigarro da mão do amigo e deu uma tragada.

- Não.

Gabriel riu sonoramente.

- Não pode ter sido tão ruim. As pessoas estão usando seu nome e 'histórico' na mesma frase.

- Tipo 'a Minna pagou um mico histórico e agora todo mundo odeia ela'?

- Na verdade, Min, tá mais para 'a Minna deu uma surra histórica na Alícia e agora quero beijar o chão onde ela pisa'. Não se iluda, só o pessoal da Grifinória gosta daquela loira aguada.

Minna revirou os olhos e deu uma tragada.

- É. Só o pessoal da Grifinória.

Gabriel riu e mordeu os lábios.

- Acho que você precisa esquecer o pessoal da Grifinória. Hoje é dia das bruxas. E vai rolar uma festa clandestina nas masmorras depois das comemorações oficiais.

- As pessoas não me convidariam para uma festa clandestina. - ela respondeu amargurada.

- Min, você é a convidada de honra. - Gabriel sentou-se na cerca da Casa dos Gritos, tiro outro cigarro do bolso da jaqueta e o acendeu com um estalar de dedos. Depois remexeu em outro bolso e deu à Minna um pacote de balas de cereja.


	15. Capítulo 15 - O terceiro andar

- Você não acha que eu devia pular esse jantar do dia das bruxas? Quer dizer, todo mundo vai estar comentando. - Minna perguntou a Gabriel na hora em que eles se encontraram, após o passeio, na sala comunal da Sonserina. Para ilustrar sua ideia, ela apontou para um grupo de segundanistas que, apesar de não serem autorizados a irem à Hogsmeade e não terem ido ao passeio, comentavam claramente sobre o episódio no Três Vassouras e olhavam com os olhos assustados para Minna.

- Não, Minna. - Gabriel revirou os olhos - As pessoas só estão admiradas.

- E com razão, né, Minhoca - Sholk surgiu, abraçando Minna pelos ombros - Minha irmãzinha, sabia que andar com você por todos esses anos ia acabar me dando alguma recompensa social.

- Recompensa social? E as notas que você deve a mim?

Sholk apenas riu e balançou a cabeça como se não soubesse do que estava falando e começou a puxá-la para fora da sala. Mas, apesar de Minna estar nervosa com a reação geral de seus colegas, havia uma reação específica que a deixava mais nervosa.

- Mas e Olívio? - ela perguntou, se arrependendo logo em seguida ao ver que Gabriel fechou a cara.

- O que tem ele? - Sholk perguntou inocentemente.

- Você falou com ele depois de tudo?

- Só um pouco...

- E? - Minna deu uma cotovelada nele, nervosa.

- Bom, ele não está exatamente feliz. Quer dizer, você atacou a ex namorada dele e ameaçou os amigos dele. Mas não acho que ele vá te odiar pra sempre.

- Min, tudo vai depender da sua postura. - Gabriel franziu as sobrancelhas, irritado - Se você entrar naquele salão de cabeça baixa, todos vão achar que a culpa é sua. Tudo depende de você e meu conselho é que a gente entre como se fôssemos donos do lugar. E eu e Sholk vamos estar do teu lado, como sempre - um sorriso discreto cruzou seu rosto.

- E o Andrew?

- O Drew é um puxa saco do Wood, como sempre - Sholk revirou os olhos, respondendo a ela. Minna mordeu os lábios. Ela, em uma tarde, havia conseguido o que quatro anos na escola não conseguiram: separar os seus amigos grifinórios de seus amigos sonserinos. Sentiu o estômago afundar e vontade de se esconder em seu dormitório. Mas os garotos tinham razão. Se não encarasse a situação agora poderia ser pior.

"Uma coisa por vez. Primeiro aguentar esse jantar. Depois tentar recuperar Olívio", pensou.

* * *

Quando eles entraram no Grande Salão, muitas cabeças se voltaram para eles, acompanhadas de um burburinho geral. Minna desviou os olhos da mesa da Grifinória, mas sentia a presença de Olívio ali. Sholk ainda mantinha o braço ao seu redor para, em vez de parecer um guarda-costas, parecer o cara descolado e engraçado que gostaria de parecer. Gabriel respondia aos comentários de Sholk sorrindo abertamente e lançando olhares desafiadores pelo salão. Eles pareciam saber o que faziam.

E Minna só queria sumir. Mesmo assim se forçou a sorrir para os garotos e, quando Marcos Flint os convidou para sentar perto dele e do resto do time, foi a primeira a aceitar o convite.

- Sentar perto do Fint, é sério? - Sholk muxoxou.

- Não é você que quer se aproveitar da minha popularidade? Senta do meu lado e sossega. - Minna puxou Sholk que, com a cara amarrada, obedeceu. Gabriel não precisou de convencimento e sentou-se à sua frente, sorrindo.

- Como tá a reação da mesa da Grifinória? - Minna perguntou, já que estava de costas para eles. Gabriel deu de ombros.

- Eles sempre têm cara azeda, então não dá pra saber.

Olívio e Andrew encaravam a mesa da Sonserina boquiabertos.

- É sério que eles sentaram com o Flint? Tudo bem que a Minna surtou, mas OS TRÊS sentaram com o Flint - Olivaras reclamou - O que eles estão pensando.

- Não faço ideia - Wood balançou a cabeça.

Percy juntou-se a eles e deu de ombros.

- Sempre te falei que era uma questão de tempo, Olívio. Eles sentaram com o Flint e é óbvio que isso é uma afronta pessoal.

- Eles não fariam isso. - Olívio revirou os olhos - Quer dizer, não para me atingir.

- Wood, sua namoradinha Minna atacou a Alícia. Ameaçou os meus irmãos.

- Você sabe que eles mereceram. - Andrew defendeu, mas sua voz denunciava dúvida.

- A Alícia está na enfermaria! - Percy apelou.

- Não mais - sorriu Alícia, com o rosto imaculado. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Percy, de frente para Olívio. Mais um dos milagres de Madame Pomfrey. - Espero que aquela vaca tenha conseguido uma detenção bem insuportável com o Quirrell. E que você tenha terminado com ela.

- Não estamos namorando. - Olívio respondeu, na defensiva.

- Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis. - Atalhou Percy.

- Cala a boca. - Wood reclamou, enchendo a boca de maçã assada. Olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, via Minna rir de uma piada de Sholk enquanto era olhada com reverência pelo time inteiro da casa.

* * *

Minna sorria, mas sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Sentar perto de Flint e aguentar a sua conversa sem sentido era insuportável. Com a desculpa de que precisava ir ao banheiro, saiu da mesa e rumou para as masmorras, a passos apressados. No meio do caminho para os dormitórios, sentiu um cheiro insuportável invadir suas narinas. E o chão tremeu.

Ela precisou se segurar em uma parede para não cair - seus joelhos falharam ao ver Quirrell andando em frente a um trasgo gigantesco.

- Calma agora - ele murmurava.

Minna se escondeu em uma reentrância na parede, para que nem o professor e, principalmente, nem o trasgo a vissem. Quirrell tirou a varinha do bolso e murmurou claramente:

- Imperio.

A garota tapou a boca com a mão, tentando suprimir um grito de surpresa. O professor não apenas estava trazendo um trasgo para dentro do castelo como estava usando uma maldição imperdoável no monstro.

O trasgo deu meia volta e rumou para o lado contrário. Quirrel, por sua vez, bagunçou o seu turbante e saiu gritando:

- Trasgo! Nas masmorras!

Minna decidiu seguir o professor de longe. O que ele estava aprontando, afinal? Ele rumou para o Salão Principal e avisou a todos. Dumbledore rapidamente mandou os alunos para as suas salas comunais - os professores, por sua vez, deviam acompanhá-lo às masmorras em busca do Trasgo.

Mas Quirrell ficou para trás. Assim como Minna que, escondendo-se por trás de armaduras e cortinas, acompanhou o professor ir discretamente até o corredor do terceiro andar, que estava interditado desde o início das aulas. Viu quando Quirrell destrancou a porta e, sem pensar duas vezes, seguiu o mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

E se arrependeu no instante seguinte.

Quirrell lutava contra um cachorro de três cabeças. Um cachorro GIGANTESCO de três cabeças. E Minna nem teve tempo de gritar quando uma das cabeças arreganhou os dentes para ela e investiu com tudo. Ela instintivamente pegou a varinha e lançou um feitiço qualquer contra o bicho que, por mais que tenha afastado momentaneamente a cabeça ameaçadora, pareceu irritá-lo ainda mais.

Nesse momento, Quirrell já havia notado a sua presença.

- Minna vá embora! Corra!

Parecia fácil dizer - o cachorro cercava a porta e impedia a sua passagem. Minna disparava contra ele os feitiços mais ameaçadores que conseguia imaginar, mas nenhum surtia efeito.

Até que ouviu um grande estouro perto da porta. Snape havia surgido e tentava controlar o cachorro. Uma das cabeças mordeu a perna do professor, mas, mesmo mancando, ele conseguiu fazer o animal recuar e puxar Minna pelo braço até a saída. Quirrell aproveitou a chance para escapar também.

A porta do corredor se fechou atrás deles, mal abafando os latidos do cachorro gigantesco.

- Quirrell, o que você estava fazendo aqui?- Snape se voltou para o outro professor, surpreendendo Minna que já esperava uma bronca em sua direção.

- A me-mesma coisa que você, provavelmente. Protegendo você-sabe-o-que. - Os olhos de Quirrell faiscaram. - Mas meme pergunto o que se-senhorita Moncha-charmin estava fazendo aqui.

- Como diretor da casa da Sonserina, vou descobrir isso em um instante. - Snape respondeu, sem parar de encarar Quirrell. - Minna, para a minha sala, agora.

Minna se sentiu mal ao ver que Snape mancava. Ainda tremia devido ao choque causado pela aparição do cão de três cabeças.

- Pode me esclarecer o que aconteceu?

Minna então desabafou. Contou tudo. Desde Hogsmeade, quando arranjara briga no três vassouras e Quirrell salvara sua pele até quando viu o professor atiçando o trasgo e o seguiu para o corredor do terceiro andar.

Snape, que ficou em silêncio durante a história toda, empalideceu à medida em que ela contava o que havia acontecido.

- Minna, não conte isso pra ninguém. Ninguém mesmo. Nem para o Gabriel. Prometa isso.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Esperava algo muito pior do que ter que prometer silêncio.

- Ok. Mas por que existe um cachorro de três cabeças no corredor?

- Severo? - a voz de McGonagall soou no bolso de Snape, vinda de sua varinha. - Encontraram o trasgo no banheiro das meninas e Potter está envolvido. Venha pra cá agora.

- Minna vá para a sala comunal. Agora. E não saia de lá até o amanhecer - Snape ordenou, antes de sair mancando em direção ao banheiro feminino.


	16. Capítulo 16 - Black Sheep

Quando chegou na sala comunal, não só os olhares de Sholk e Gabriel voltaram-se para ela como o de todos os sonserinos que estavam reunidos por lá.

- Minna foi você que soltou o trasgo? - Flint perguntou, com olhos arregalados. "Só me faltava essa", Minna respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Dessa vez não fui eu. - ela forçou um sorriso arrancando risadas falsas dos presentes que a ouviram falando.

Gabriel, com expressão preocupada, que acentuava ainda mais o seu rosto magro e sua recente palidez, a puxou para um canto da sala, retirando-a do olhar da maioria dos presentes.

- O que aconteceu com você?

Sholk se juntou a eles, exasperado.

- E aí, o que rolou?

- Nada. Eu ia ao banheiro das meninas e vi o trasgo se aproximando. Eu me escondi e fiquei esperando até ter certeza de que ele não ia me ver. - Minna mentiu, de forma natural. Mesmo assim, sua farsa não passou desapercebida pelos olhos de Gabriel que, como sempre, percebeu que havia algo errado ali.

- E vocês, tudo bem? Todos inteiros? - Ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Todos inteiros - Sholk assegurou, compreendendo o que Minna queria dizer. - Mas a festa foi cancelada.

Minna sentiu o alívio percorrer seu corpo. Tudo o que ela queria dormir. Mas ela sentiu essa paz apenas até Gabriel exclamar:

- Não vejo porque cancelar a festa. Afinal, o trasgo foi capturado!

- Acho que o Davies e o pessoal da Corvinal que estavam organizando. E eles ficaram assustados, claro. - Sholk revirou os olhos.

- E por que a Sonserina não pode ser a anfitriã de uma festa só para os corajosos?

- Ah, e você vai organizar a festa, por acaso? - Minna perguntou, dando de cara com a expressão obstinada de Gabriel. Ele sorriu seu sorriso enviesado e foi falar com Flint, não antes de se virar para a garota e Sholk e aconselhar:

- Eu, se fosse vocês, trocaria de roupa.

- Não vou nessa festa. - Minna encarou Sholk.

- Você não acha que pode ser nem um pouco divertido?

- Em um só dia eu consegui dar de cara com um trasgo e brigar com a Grifinória inteira. E pior, com o Olívio.

- Minhoca, - Sholk suspirou - a festa pode ser uma boa forma de fazer as pazes com o Wood.

- E você acha que ele vai em uma festa organizada pela Sonserina? Existe uma razão para que as festas clandestinas sejam feitas pelo pessoal da Corvinal ou da Grifinória.

- Deixe comigo. Vou dar um jeito de garantir a presença dele.

* * *

Minna, acompanhada de Sholk, chegou na sala das masmorras na qual Flint e Gabriel (que dupla improvável...) organizaram a festa às pressas. Luzes verdes iluminavam a sala e, em um canto, havia uma pilha inacreditável de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Ao fundo, uma música animada das Esquisitonas. A garota estava caindo de sono. Se não fossem os conselhos e incentivos suas colegas de quarto, incluindo Jordana Bullstrode que, na maioria das vezes, era insuportável com ela, ela já estaria deitada em sua cama dormindo. Mas agora, graças a sua fama de um dia só, lá estava ela, maquiada, usando um vestido preto que a fazia parecer uma garotinha com as roupas da mãe e com cada cacho de seus cabelos organizados de forma primorosa.

- Estou uma palhaça. - ela murmurou pra Sholk.

- Como sempre - ele sorriu, deixando-a sozinha para jogar galanteios para Jordana.

A garota percorreu os olhos pela sala em busca de rostos conhecidos - mais especificamente, de Olívio. Riu de si mesma. O que ela esperava? Que Wood aparecesse depois de tudo o que ela havia feito? Já era impensável que ele havia ficado com ela por pouco mais de uma semana e, agora, esperar que ele continuasse gostando dela após sua demonstração de desequilíbrio...

Ela rumou para o canto das cervejas amanteigadas, buscando se distrair. Viu que, enquanto passava, as pessoas sorriam para ela e acenavam.

Sério que todo mundo era assim tão imbecil? Ontem ninguém a conhecia direito. Hoje, por ter dado uma surra na loira aguada, ela era uma celebridade. Não que não tivesse sido prazeroso fazer isso. Mas lembrou do sorriso cheio de covinhas de Olívio e decidiu que o preço que pagou foi muito alto.

- E aí, o que você achou? - Gabriel alcançou uma garrafa de cerveja para ela, abrindo-a com a mão, com facilidade. Em seguida, pegou uma garrafa para ele também.

- Impressionante - ela sorriu, sem empolgação.

Gabriel tomou um gole de sua cerveja. Será que ela não via que ele havia feito aquilo tudo por ela?

- Você tá muito bonita - ele elogiou, sem olhar nos seus olhos, sentindo suas orelhas pegarem fogo. Minna forçou um sorriso.

- Você também.

Ele estava com a inseparável jaqueta de couro e os cabelos bagunçados. Seus olhos denunciavam cansaço e preocupação, o que fez Minna se sentir culpada. Mas essa expressão o deixava com um ar maduro, mais velho. Gabriel parecia mais adulto do que todos os outros presentes.

- Toma, pra você - Gabriel deu a ela um bom-bom gigante, embrulhado em papel vermelho.

- Porque tantos doces? - Minna franziu as sobrancelhas. Gabriel mordeu os lábios.

- Você prefere flores?

Minna sentiu sua boca secar. Ela não queria passar por outro momento doloroso em que precisava dizer a Gabriel que não gostava dele daquele jeito. Não de novo.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer. Mas eu não estou pedindo nada, só estou te dando um chocolate. - ele murmurou antes de desviar o olhar, encarando a porta da festa. Minna viu por sua expressão que havia algo errado. Acompanhando os olhos de Gabriel, viu que Olívio e Andrew, ladeados pelo time da Grifinória (menos por Potter que, além de ser do primeiro ano, devia estar se recuperando do encontro com o trasgo), acabavam de entrar.

Sholk apareceu, de mãos dadas com Jordana e se "desculpou" instantaneamente.

- Chamei só o Wood e o Olivaras. Não sei porque vieram todos.

- É claro que eles não vão nos deixar em paz tão cedo, Sholk, o que você estava pensando? - Gabriel se irritou.

- Chega dessa imbecilidade. - Minna revirou os olhos e foi ao encontro dos grifinórios, sob o olhar de todos os presentes. Viu, com prazer, que Alícia se escondeu atrás de Fred e Jorge, e tentou controlar a chama de euforia que sentia crescer dentro dela. Será que era aquilo que era chamado de sede de sangue? Mas dessa vez ela iria vencê-los com palavras. Afinal, ela pensou, olhando para Olívio que a encarava com intensidade, eles tinham algo que ela queria. Ela também precisaria ceder um pouco.

- Acho que devo desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Eu não deveria ter usado magia contra vocês. Foi covardia - ela reprimiu o sorriso, vendo que eles não perceberam a ofensa por baixo das palavras educadas.

- E eu acho que meu time também tem coisas a dizer sobre o comportamento de hoje. - Olívio franziu as sobrancelhas para Fred e George que concordaram, apressadamente.

- Sim, Minna, nos desculpe.

- Extrapolamos.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Nunca!

Minna não esperava mais nada, então adotou uma expressão incrédula quando Alícia saiu de trás de Fred e George e sorriu para ela.

- Meu comportamento também foi péssimo. Eu devia entender melhor que a vida, às vezes, não faz sentido.

- Vejo que você já está recuperada. - Minna indicou o rosto da garota, entendendo a indireta. Alícia forçou um sorriso falso. Naquele momento, Minna soube que jamais seria vista com bons olhos por eles. Olívio podia até ter obrigado os grifinórios a participarem daquela cena patética, mas sabia que não estavam sendo sinceros.

Os olhos de Olívio se encontraram com os dela, mas Minna desviou o olhar e foi conversar com Andrew, para se certificar que ele também não estivesse chateado com ela.

- Chateado não, Minhoca. Assustado? Sim, com certeza. - ele sorriu, brincando. - Mas vou te confessar que to mais impressionado com o Gabriel organizando uma festa do que com o seu surto.

- Não é? - Disse Sholk juntando-se a eles. - Nem parece o nosso principezinho.

- E tem cerveja amanteigada e tudo - Olívio observou, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Mas Gabriel, o assunto da conversa, não parecia querer socializar. Aproximou-se de cara fechada.

- Gabriel, estou impressionado. - Wood sorriu para ele - Não pensei que você tivesse esse talento.

- É que você não costuma pensar muito. - Gabriel ergueu os olhos, desafiador. O queixo de Olívio caiu.

- O que você disse?

Atrás de Wood, Minna viu que os gêmeos Weasley já buscavam as varinhas no bolso das vestes. Ela precisava agir rápido.

- Olívio, vamos dançar, que tal? - ela puxou Olívio pela mão determinada, evitando olhar para Gabriel. Mas o capitão não saiu do lugar.

- Isso é sério? Quer dizer que agora você está contra mim? - Wood olhava abertamente para Iodovin, a confusão refletida nos olhos, misturada com decepção. Ele realmente achava que Gabriel era seu amigo, como havia sido durante todos aqueles anos.

- Só quero o melhor pra Minna. - Gabriel respondeu entre os lábios crispados. - E sei que você não é essa pessoa.

- Bom, por sorte não é você que decide isso.

- Não. Mas acho que a Minna vai acabar percebendo quem você realmente é por conta.

- Depois de 5 anos, acho que ela já me conhece o suficiente.

- Vocês dois estão sendo ridículos. - Sholk interferiu, colocando-se entre os dois. Minna crispou os lábios e se afastou, indo conversar com o grupo de Flint. Via pelo canto dos olhos que Gabriel e Olívio ainda discutiam, mas evitava olhar diretamente para eles. Ainda segurava o bombom gigantesco de Gabriel na mão. Abençoado seja o chocolate. Comeu o doce com vontade enquanto falava de bobagens com Flint. Ao terminar, não conseguiu mais segurar o olhar e viu Olívio dando de dedo em Gabriel. Sholk segurava o sonserino que, com um sorriso nos lábios, provocava o capitão da Grifinória.

A garota se surpreendeu com o que viu. Subitamente, Gabriel não lhe parecia mais um simples menino e sim um rapaz forte, determinado, bonito. O gosto do chocolate em sua boca se transformou no gosto do beijo que os dois deram na sala comunal. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para Olívio, ela o viu assustado, triste.

Talvez tivesse bebido muita cerveja amanteigada. Ou as doses de conhaque que Flint ofereceu para ela e ela aceitou com gratidão. Ela sentia a chama da euforia dentro dela novamente e decidiu que não ia se importar mais com as crises de Olívio, ou de Gabriel ou de Hogwarts. Aquela festa não era pra ela? Então que fosse assim.

- Vamos, time, vamos dançar. - Ela arrastou os meninos para a pista de dança, enquanto uma versão de Black Sheep tocada pelas Esquisitonas, ressoava. Ela nunca soube dançar, mas ao ouvir a música simplesmente deixou que o ritmo a levasse. Jordana e as outras garotas da sonserina a acompanhavam e ela percebeu, pela primeira vez, que talvez formasse um grupo harmônico com aquelas pessoas.

E enquanto isso viu que Gabriel e Olívio parar de discutir para olharem, boquiabertos para a cena.

_Hello, again, friend of a friend  
I knew you when  
Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

Viu que Sholk juntou-se ao grupo dela e aceitou ser girada por ele na pista. Enquanto isso olhava para Gabriel que, agora, sorria abertamente para ela, com os olhos verdes intensos grudados nos seus.

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend  
You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again  
_

Olívio sumiu de seu campo de visão. E, honestamente, ela não se importava. Estava cansada de fazer sacrifícios por ele. Durante dois anos aguentou ver ele se agarrar com todas as meninas que ele considerava interessantes, sem se importar com a reação dela. E agora que ele finalmente resolvera perceber a sua existência, Wood se recusava a compreender melhor a situação dela?

Pro inferno com ele. Ela valia mais. E, pelo jeito com que as pessoas da festa a olhavam e a tratavam, agora ela valia muito mais.

E Gabriel continuava olhando para ela. Sorrindo. Gostando de vê-la se soltar, livre.

_I'll send you my love on a wire_  
_Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls away, ooo_  
_From you_

Gabriel estava simplesmente hipnotizado pela nova Minna que via na pista. Era como se ela fosse dona do lugar. Garotos a cercavam, tentando chamar sua atenção. Meninas tentavam imitá-la ou se aproximar dela. Esqueceu completamente de Olívio e sentiu seu coração disparar ao ver que Minna sorria para ele também.

Estava dando certo. Como planejado.

Agora faltava Alícia cumprir sua parte.

_Got balls of steel, got an automobile for a minimum wage_  
_Got real estate, I'm buying it all up in outerspace_  
_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_  
_You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again_

Ele se aproximou de Minna na pista, tocou sua mão e a girou, assim como Sholk fez. Esperava que a garota soltasse sua mão e voltasse a dançar com o time, mas ela apertou seus dedos levemente, mordeu os lábios e continuou dançando com ele.

- Obrigada por estar do meu lado o tempo todo - ela sorriu.

E Gabriel teve certeza que ganharia a guerra. A rainha da escola já estava ao seu lado.

Enquanto isso, Olívio, segurando lágrimas, se dirigiu para a saída da festa. Ele não percebeu que Alícia o seguia, com algumas garrafas adulteradas de cerveja amanteigada.

_I'll send you my love on a wire_  
_Lift you up, everytime, everyone, ooo, pulls a way, ooo_  
_It's a mechanical bull, the number one_  
_You'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride, pulls away, oooh from you_

__Assim que a festa acabou, e Minna andava entre os sonserinos de volta para a sala comunal, ela percebeu que a chama da euforia se apagava dentro dela. E que ela devia desculpas para Olívio. O que tinha dado nela para dançar daquele jeito com os garotos?

"Ora, você se divertiu", disse uma voz em sua mente.

Sim, com certeza. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que gostava, e muito, de Olívio. Só esperava não ter estragado tudo definitivamente.


	17. Capítulo 17 - Nos conformes

Olívio acordou com a cabeça pulsando de dor. Sentia a garganta seca e o mundo parecia girar ao seu redor.

- É isso o que dá beber qualquer coisa que vê pela frente, palerma.

- Andrew - Wood piscou os olhos tentando focar o amigo - O que aconteceu?

- Se o castelo fosse líquido, você teria bebido ele inteiro, colega. - Olivaras revirou os olhos - Agora se esforce e tente lembrar das porcarias que você fez ontem.

- Minna ela... ela estava com o Gabriel?

- Ela dançou algumas músicas com ele sim. Mas não passou disso. Depois saiu da festa escoltada pelo time inteiro das cobrinhas. Não que isso seja muito animador, mas acho que responde a sua pergunta. - Andrew teorizou, mas viu que os olhos de Olívio estavam distantes. Será que ele estava ouvindo o que ele dizia? - E de qualquer forma, essa não foi a maior fofoca de ontem.

Olívio franziu as sobrancelhas, questionador. Andrew revirou os olhos. Seu amigo havia se metido em sérios problemas

- A Alícia? Na sala comunal? Nenhuma ficha caindo até agora?

Alguns flashes de memória começaram a ocorrer para Olívio. Alícia perto dele. E ele havia falado algo para ela, algo importante...

Andrew perdeu a paciência e, andando ao redor da cama de Wood, começou a discursar.

- Eu estava voltando da festa, certo? Com o resto do pessoal da Grifinória. Depois que você sumiu a gente realmente começou a curtir a festa. E não me olhe com essa cara, a gente estava lá, afinal. Mas não é essa a questão. Chegamos na sala comunal e você e a Alícia estão abraçados. Você sorria igual um imbecil, é sério. E disse pra todo mundo que amava a Alícia e que vocês estavam namorando.

Olivaras viu o rosto do amigo ficar pálido e depois adquirir um tom esverdeado.

- E veja bem, - ele sentiu necessidade de acrescentar - não foi a Alícia que disse isso. Foi você.

Wood sentou se na cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu bebi tanto assim?

- Pelo visto sim. E sua antiga ex-namorada ou nova antiga namorada já acordou e está espalhando pelo castelo todo como a noite passada foi _ótima_. - Andrew imitou uma voz esganiçada de menina - E falando sobre o quanto vocês realmente se gostam e querem ficar juntos. Que o término foi uma fase de insegurança, mas que tudo se resolveu agora.

- Andrew, você só pode estar brincando. Eu não lembro de nada disso. E isso não é verdade, nem de longe.

- O fato é que a torre da Grifinória inteira já sabe, as pessoas vão lembrar por você. Aposto que as pessoas até já esqueceram daquele pequeno incidente com o TRASGO de ontem. Tudo o que importa é que o capitão voltou com a princesa da casa.

- E a Minna?

- Aposto 10 galeões como ela já sabe. E se não sabe, o Gabriel vai descobrir logo e contar tudo para ela.

Wood encarou Andrew com os olhos apertados.

- O Gabriel realmente me enfrentou ontem? Eu não alucinei isso?

- Infelizmente, Olívio, não.

Wood se jogou de costas na cama e puxou os cobertores até os olhos. Será que se ficasse trancado no quarto as pessoas esqueceriam dele, por um dia que fosse? Só por um domingo?

* * *

Enquanto isso, Minna tomava o café da manhã, ladeada por Sholk e Gabriel. Tinha decidido esquecer a festa e aquela euforia estranha que havia sentido por estar perto de Iodovin e se focar em problemas maiores, que precisavam de uma solução imediata. Havia sonhado novamente com unicórnios, e os sonhos estavam ficando mais realistas. Ela lembrava de sentir o cheiro da Floresta Negra e a umidade. E perseguir os unicórnios, correr atrás deles com uma velocidade impressionante, como se estivesse voando baixo.

Também havia o trasgo, Quirrell e o cachorro de três cabeças do terceiro andar. Uma coisa mais bizarra do que a outra. Sonhar que caçava unicórnios até parecia fichinha perto disso. Ela havia prometido a Snape que não contaria nada para ninguém. Mas precisava da ajuda de Gabriel e Sholk para tentar organizar os pensamentos, nem que ela pudesse comentar apenas sobre os sonhos.

- Então você voava baixo enquanto ia atrás de unicórnios. O que significa isso?

- Se eu soubesse, Sholk, eu acho que já teria metade dos meus problemas resolvidos.

- Não, eu quis dizer o que significa 'voar baixo'. Não entendi esse conceito.

- Quer dizer velocidade, cara. - Gabriel revirou os olhos, enquanto empurrava uma barra de chocolate para Minna. A garota abriu o doce, quebrou em vários pedaços e colocou um deles na boca. Sholk, obviamente, se adiantou para pegar um pedaço também, mas levou um tabefe na mão de Gabriel.

- Ei, que é isso? - ele reclamou.

- É Gabriel, credo. Deixa o Sholk pegar um pedaço.

- Tenho outro chocolate aqui. - Gabriel jogou outra barra inteira para Sholk - Presente é presente, você não pode dividir. Você anda dividindo os doces que eu te dou por aí?

Minna estranhou o ar preocupado do amigo. Será que ele era tão ciumento assim?

- Não. Só não vejo problema. Mas ok, o Sholk já está feliz com o chocolate dele.

- Que? - Sholk perguntou, com a boca cheia e com um filete de baba de chocolate escorrendo pelo canto de seus lábios. Minna riu antes de retomar sua expressão nervosa.

- Vamos nos concentrar na crise aqui? Sonho com unicórnios, o que quer dizer?

- Acho que é simples, Min - Sholk murmurou, ainda de boca cheia - Você ficou impressionada com o que viu naquele dia, depois do jogo, e agora sonha com isso.

- Mas são outras cenas. Toda noite é diferente, embora os unicórnios sempre estejam lá.

- O inconsciente mistura vários elementos do nosso dia nos sonhos. Aprendi isso com a Sibila. Por isso muitos bruxos sem o dom da divinação conseguem aprender alguma coisa sobre eles mesmos e sobre os outros examinando os sonhos. - Gabriel discursou. Enquanto isso tanto Minna quanto Sholk ficaram boquiabertos.

- Eu não sabia que você entendia tanto de sonhos - Minna observou

- E eu não sabia que dava pra aprender alguma coisa com a Sibila - Sholk riu.

Nesse momento, Flint se aproximou, sentando-se de frente pra Minna.

- Moncharmin, se você quiser que o time dê porrada nele é só me dar um toque.

Minna franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Do que você tá falando, Flint?

- Do Wood, claro. Tá todo mundo espalhando que ele voltou com a loira da Grifinória. E que disse pra quem quisesse ouvir que você era estranha demais pra ele, que não passou de uma piada.

Instantaneamente, Minna sentiu um nó na garganta. Torceu para que seus olhos não estivessem cheios de lágrimas. Não queria chorar na frente da escola toda. Afinal, quem estava tentando enganar? Ela já sabia que ia terminar dessa forma. Que realmente não deveria ter passado de uma piada para o capitão.

- E aí, porrada nele? - Flint olhava para ela com expectativa.

- Acho uma boa. - Gabriel respondeu no lugar dela.

- Espera aí, gente. A Minna tem que decidir isso - Sholk se exasperou - Minna?

Minna estava congelada. Sentiu que suas narinas tremiam. Então toda aquela história de gostar de verdade dela, aqueles gestos românticos todos... ainda ontem eles estavam juntos no Três Vassouras! Tudo não passou de diversão pra Olívio. Era custoso acreditar que depois de tantos anos de amizade ele faria aquilo com ela. Mas ele havia mudado. Era capitão, popular, o cara mais bonito da escola. Claro que não se importava mais com uma _nerd_ como ela.

Mas ao ver Flint a sua frente, oferecendo o time inteiro da Sonserina pra lutar por sua honra, ela percebeu que, apesar de ainda ser a mesma nerd, talvez não estivesse tão indefesa.

- Não Flint. Sem porrada nele.

- Como assim, Minna? Vai deixar barato?

- Pelo contrário. Acho que uma surra é pouco.

- Minna, do que você tá falando? É o Olívio! Tenho certeza que tem uma explicação pra tudo isso.

- É claro que tem, Sholk. E ela é bem simples, na verdade. O Olívio me enganou. Aposto que ele te enganou também. Quando você menos esperar, ele vai te mostrar que tem amigos mais interessantes. Não tente defender, ele não tem defesa.

- Você não acha que devia ouvir da boca dele então? Vai ficar presa a esses boatos da escola?

- Você não acha que ele já magoou a Minna demais? - Gabriel a defendeu. Minna encarou o amigo, que tinha uma expressão determinada. Ele sim era seu defensor. Ele permaneceria ao seu lado, não importa o que acontecesse.

Nesse momento, Alícia chegou no Grande Salão. Minna não pôde deixar de reparar que ela usava a jaqueta de Olívio.

- Acho que isso já é prova suficiente, Sholk - ela virou o seu suco de abóbora em um gole só e se levantou - Agora, se vocês me dão licença, tenho problemas bem mais importantes pra resolver do que o drama do Wood.

- Minna, não esquece - Flint gritou para uma Minna que já se afastava - estamos às ordens.

Ela apenas sorriu para ele em agradecimento.

Gabriel revirou os olhos. Mas depois pensou que uma possível paixonite por parte do Flint era um efeito colateral até pequeno. Ele conhecia Minna bem, ela nunca retribuiria o sentimento daquele cara grotesco. E o que importava é que seu plano estava dando certo. Seu sorriso se alargou quando ele viu Olívio entrar no salão com uma cara péssima. Alícia, instantaneamente, se atirou no pescoço de Wood. Colocá-la na jogada e mexer com a insegurança de Minna havia sido um golpe de mestre.


	18. Capítulo 18 - Sing for absolution

Uma semana inteira se passou sem que Minna conversasse com Olívio. Ou sequer o visse direito. Ele parecia desviar-se de seu olhar durante o horário de almoço e do jantar. Nas aulas que tinham juntos, sentava-se no fundo da sala e abaixava a cabeça. Para a garota, aquilo só piorava a situação, afinal confirmava a história que Alícia estava contando para todos. Mas ela surpreendeu-se ao perceber que se importava menos com Wood do que achava. Em vez de ficar triste por não ter mais o capitão por perto, ela estava apenas irritada com as conversas de corredor que a sua situação causava. E preocupada com seus sonhos sobre os unicórnios. E com Quirrell.

Quando Minna questionou Snape sobre o comportamento do professor de DCADT, a resposta só a deixou mais irritada:

- Até onde eu sei, Quirrell realmente não estava fazendo nada de errado.

- Mas professor, eu o vi atiçando o trasgo!

- É a sua palavra contra a dele. Sem citar seu nome, perguntei como ele havia visto o trasgo antes que todos. E ele disse que estava patrulhando as masmorras quando encontrou o trasgo. E tentou usar a maldição Imperius para contê-lo, mas não deu certo. Por mais que tenha parecido que ele estava tentando atiçar o bichão a história dele bate com a sua.

- E o que existe no corredor do terceiro andar?

- Do que você está falando, Minna?

- Professor, Quirrell saiu correndo para o corredor do terceiro andar ao atiçar ou ver o trasgo. O senhor também. O que me faz acreditar que exista algo lá. Afinal, porque outro motivo vocês teriam um cachorro de três cabeças no meio da escola?

- Tudo o que existe lá, Minna, é um cachorro de três cabeças de um amigo de Dumbledore. Esse amigo pediu para que o diretor tomasse conta de seu bichinho de estimação e foi o único lugar que encontramos para contê-lo.

- Existe uma floresta inteira lá fora. Dezenas de salões abandonados nas masmorras. E vocês deixam esse bicho lá?

- Está duvidando da minha palavra?

- Depois do que eu vi, eu duvido de todos.

- Não posso julgá-la por isso. Mas Minna, você tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar. As maldições que estou lhe ensinando. Os antídotos. Feitiços de nocaute. Espero que esteja praticando e estudando para os NOMs.

Minna revirou os olhos. Estudar parecia ser a única coisa que ela fazia. Depois das aulas ela se apoderava de uma mesa próxima à lareira da sala comunal e estendia seus pergaminhos e livros por lá. Tentava mergulhar neles até ficar caindo de sono. Afinal, se não estivesse extremamente cansada, não conseguia dormir - ficava antecipando sonhos terríveis com unicórnios que poderia ter. E, quando acordava, sentia-se suada, exausta - além de poder sentir em suas narinas o cheiro forte do sangue dos animais.

Gabriel e Sholk, cada um a sua maneira, tentavam ajudá-la. Sholk fazia piadas escatológicas, falava mal dos colegas e professores e a ajudava com seu plano de vingança - treinar quadribol. Tanto ele quanto Flint, para a surpresa da garota, a encorajaram e criaram planos de treinamento para ela. De acordo com Marcos, ela não estava boa o suficiente prar entrar no time nessa primeira temporada. Mas, no próximo ano, tinha todas as chances de se tornar a goleira.

Iodovin não aprovava muito as suas ideias de vingança. Ele ainda defendia dar uma surra em Olívio como a melhor opção. Mesmo assim, acompanhava os treinamentos de Minna e sorria, radiante, quando ela conseguia fazer uma defesa realmente boa. Depois dos treinos, ou das aulas de Snape, Gabriel a encontrava e fazia questão de saber cada detalhe de seu dia. Oferecia mais doces para ela. E fazia planos para as férias de Natal - ele a havia convidado para ir com ele até Guernsey. Minna, que estava contando os dias para sair de Hogwarts, aceitou de bom grado.

- Você vai ver, vão ser as melhores férias da sua vida. Muito melhor do que Disney.

- Não sabia que Guernsey era um lugar tão agitado - Minna provocou, uma noite em que estavam na sala comunal.

- Não é. Mas eu faço Guernsey tremer - ele levantou uma sobrancelha, tentando assumir um ar sedutor que só arrancava risadas da garota. A verdade é que ela não via a hora de ficar apenas com Gabriel nas férias. Cada vez mais, parecia que ela só encontrava paz ao lado dele.

Em outra noite, quando a sala comunal já estava vazia, Gabriel conjurou xícaras de chocolate quente, levemente adulteradas, como ela havia feito no começo do ano. Ao tomar um gole da bebida, Minna sentiu a tristeza e o medo que estava sentindo aflorarem. E lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos, fora de seu controle. Gabriel não disse nada - apenas a abraçou de lado, fazendo com que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Quando Minna finalmente se recompôs, pediu desculpas a ele.

Gabriel sorriu levemente e, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, deu um beijo rápido na testa de Minna e subiu para seu dormitório.

Andrew, por sua vez, limitava-se a trocar palavras rápidas e educadas com ela no intervalo das aulas. "Previsível", Minna pensou, não duvidando nem por um instante que Olivaras ficaria do lado de Wood. Mas a verdade, que Minna desconhecia, é que Olívio pediu o apoio de Andrew. No mesmo dia em que acordou com ressaca e descobriu que estava namorando, novamente, com Alícia, ele pediu a ajuda do amigo.

- Fiz a maior besteira da minha vida. E agora não sei como resolver - desabafou Wood.

- Que tal terminar de novo com a Alícia?

- Vou ser odiado pelo time inteiro. Pela Grifinória inteira.

- No momento você é odiado pela Minna, pelo Sholk e pelo Gabriel. - Olivaras ponderou - Desde o primeiro ano a opinião deles é mais importante pra nós do que a do time da Grifinória, ou a da Grifinória inteira.

- É diferente, Andrew. Agora eu sou o capitão do time.

- E você vai continuar namorando a Alícia? Mesmo sem gostar dela? Ela é realmente bonita, mas isso é suficiente?

- Eu não posso esquecer do que a Minna fez naquele dia. - Os olhos de Olívio faiscaram. - Ela atacou a Alícia. Ameaçou o time. E quando fui pedir desculpas a ela, ela foi dançar com os sonserinos.

- Meu amigo, acho que você não está lembrando das coisas da forma certa. Você foi pedir desculpas a ela. Ela aceitou. Ela te chamou para dançar. Você e o Gabriel se estranharam e ficaram puxando o cabelo um do outro. Você nem olhou mais para a Minna. E aí sim ela foi dançar com os sonserinos.

- É, Andrew, isso mesmo. Tudo o que eu preciso é ouvir você acabar comigo.

Olivaras deu de ombros.

- Você está acabando com você mesmo.


End file.
